Angela's Fear
by Jules Ann
Summary: Have you ever experienced something so traumatic that you wish no one else ever does? Someone very close the Cullen's has, will anyone be able to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated: To anyone who has experienced anything traumatic, you are not alone. No matter what it was or if other's believe it to be traumatic or not, to you it was. There are people out there who care about you, let them in, let them help you. I DID.**

 **A special thank you to Twilightrocksyoursocks for listening to my idea's and encouraging me to write this story.** **To Phoenyx-Fyre-Writer for listening to me and being an amazing. Your friendships are such a wonderful part of my life.**

 **Warning: Subject matter in future chapters may be hard to read, there is talk about possible assault though not in graphic details.**

* * *

 **C. POV.**

I had just finished up with clinic hours at the reservation and decide I would go through the charts of the pack and their imprints. I want to make sure everyone is up to date with their physicals and vaccines. So far the pack is up to date, I have already scheduled Emily, Bella and Sue for their yearly exams, and Claire and Skylar for their vaccines. Rebecca has asked to see Catherine, and Rachel is all up to date. Leah is the next I am checking; I notice she is due for a complete physical. "Leah," I call.

"Yes Dr. Cullen?" Leah answers as she comes back.

"I see it's time to schedule your annual exam, you have a choice of Catherine or myself to do it. I am however going to ask you to do it soon though," I tell her.

"I should be done with my cycle by this weekend; can I do it a week from that Monday? I am scheduled to work here so I can come in early or stay late," Leah offers.

"Little one, we can do it during hours, I just need to know who you prefer doing it," I reassure her.

"I don't really care Dad. I am comfortable with either of you. I mean you already know everything about me and have done it in the past, you get me my prescriptions when I need them, I guess whoever is free at the time," Leah replies shrugging.

"Okay, let's say 1:00 a week from this coming Monday. This way it's right after lunch. I will schedule you with me, and if something comes up I will ask Catherine to do it. It looks like we just need to do your exam; your immunizations are all up to date," I inform her.

"Okay dad, ah… dad?" Leah asks.

"Yes Little One?" I invite.

"Thank you for caring about us so much," Leah answers hugging me.

I pull her on my lap holding her for a moment and say, "my pleasure, my true pleasure," before I kiss the top of her head. "Are you ready to go home?" I ask.

"What about your paperwork?" Leah quires.

"I only have a few charts left; I can bring them home with us. Plus I want to talk to Angela about setting her for a physical also. As newest family member I think it's a good idea," I say.

"Me too," Leah agrees.

I grab the charts and my bag then we head out to the car, I decide to take the longer way home giving Leah and I a chance to just talk and catch up. Once we arrive home we notice Charlie and Sue's car, as we enter we see everyone in the living room watching Angela and Emmett playing Mario Karts against each other.

"I WIN!" Angela shouts excitedly.

"You cheat, I don't know how but you cheat," Emmett complains.

"Oh give up, she's just better than you are," Edward teases as everyone laughs.

"So what's going on?" I say to get their attention before something else transpires.

"Emmett's just mad that Angela beat him 3 times in a row," Peter informs me chuckling.

"She cheated Pops," Emmett grumbles.

"I don't think she cheated Emmy, I think it was just luck," I tell him. As I am trying to settle the argument, Sue and Charlie come over and ask to talk. They ask if Seth and Leah were free for a weekend. They tell Esme and me they want to take them and Bella away for a long weekend to San Juan Islands before the weather gets cold. Charlie tells us he will be checking his schedule and calling with possible dates. They are all excited until Seth realizes he will be away from Angela for the first time.

Apparently Rose caught this too and decided to reassure him. "Hey cubby, don't worry. We've been waiting to kidnap her and have a sisters/girls weekend. So now we get to have it twice," Rose says.

"Twice?" Angela asks.

"Well of course silly, it can't be a true sisters weekend when two sisters are away," Alice chimes in.

"Oh," Angela answers still surprised.

I decide maybe I should step in. "Angela, once you are accepted in this family you become one of three things; a sister, a cousin, or an aunt. Since Seth is their brother and you are his imprint you are their sister and our daughter," I say smiling at her.

"I didn't think you thought of me like that, I'm… I'm… thank you. Rose, Alice I would love to spend time with you," Angela tells them blushing.

"YAY! So it's settled, pre-sisters weekend is on. We can go shopping, do each others nails and hair, and watch movies all night…" Alice babbles.

"Alice, calm down before I say no," I say to her.

"Sorry Daddy, it's just we have a new sister to play with," Alice apologizes.

Everyone starts laughing while I remind her, "she is not a toy Alice Cullen, you will respect her wishes."

"Yes Daddy," she replies with a pout.

I just shake my head. Afterwards we say our good byes to Sue and Charlie. "Seth why don't you walk your Mom and Uncle out to their car. I would like to speak with Angela for a moment," I tell him

"Okay Dad," Seth agrees.

"Angela would you come with me please? No you are not in trouble," I reassure her quickly.

"Okay Mr. C," Angela agrees.

"When will you start calling me Carlisle?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, it's just I was raised to show respect, to address adults by Mr., Mrs., or Miss.," Angela answers.

"I understand, but we have given you permission in the house and at the reservation to use our first names." I remind her.

"I know sir, I will try," Angela replies.

"That's all I can ask. So I asked you up here to talk to you about planning your physical. Why don't we plan to do your physical the Friday Seth and Leah go with Sue, Charlie, and Bella on their trip. This way if you have a reaction to any vaccines you may need you'll be here and I can take care of you. It shouldn't take more than an hour or so for me to do it, then you can spend the rest of the weekend being spoiled by your sisters, Esme and I," I suggest.

"Okay, that sounds good to me. Do I need Mom or Dad to sign anything for you to do this?" Angela asks.

"No, you are 18 now so you can choose to do this yourself," I tell her.

"Okay," Angela acknowledges.

The rest of the evening the kids continue playing games and enjoying their time together. I only had to prevent one more argument from happening this was over Wii Bowling. It however gave me an idea for an outing for our family that will include Angela. I look at the clock and decide maybe Seth should take her home; he will need sleep before he patrols. "Seth I think it's about time you should take Angela home. You need to get some sleep before you patrol in the morning," I remind him.

"Okay Dad, mac tíre cailín are you ready?" He asks as he extends his hand out for her.

We look at him, though I know what he is saying no one else does. "It's Irish," I whisper to Esme.

"What does it mean?" Esme asks.

"Wolf Girl," I tell her.

"Aw," Esme sighs happily.

"I am mac tíre pup," she says taking his hand. As she stands he kisses the back of her hand. He then brings her to say good night to us.

After we hear Seth's car pull away I whisper to Esme she said "Wolf Pup." We start heading upstairs when my phone rings. I see its Charlie. "Hi Charlie, is everything okay?" I ask.

"Yes, I just thought I would call with possible weekend dates, I hope it's not too late to call," Charlie explains.

"Not at all, let me grab my calendar, oh and while I have you on the phone we were wondering if you and Sue would be interested in…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated: To anyone who has experienced anything traumatic, you are not alone. No matter what it was or if other's believe it to be traumatic or not, to you it was. There are people out there who care about you, let them in, let them help you. I DID.**

 **A special thank you to Twilightrocksyoursocks for listening to my idea's and encouraging me to write this story.** **To Phoenyx-Fyre-Writer for listening to me and being an amazing. Your friendships are such a wonderful part of my life.**

 **Also a shout to everyone who is reading this story, there is much more to come.**

 **Thank you to everyone who is Favorite/Follow and review this story. You make me want to write more. Please keep it coming and let me know what you think.**

 **Warning: Subject matter in future chapters may be hard to read, there is talk about possible assault though not in graphic details.**

* * *

 **Angela's POV**

Seth and I are on our way to his house.

"Don't worry Seth I'll be fine. Your dad just wants to do a quick physical, and then I am spending time with some of your siblings," I reassure him.

"That's what I'm afraid of; Alice can be pushy when she gets something in her mind," Seth points out.

"And your Dad and Mom will be there to stop her they promised. I'll be fine I promise," I sooth.

We arrive and walk in to find Mr. Carlisle and Mrs. Esme talking with everyone.

"Tomorrow your Mom will be taking most of you hunting while I do Angela's physical. While we are very proud of how everyone is handling Angela spending more time here, we want to keep everyone safe. After her exam is over I prefer we have a quiet day then on Saturday and Sunday you girls can have your girl day. But Alice I will remind you once, please be respectful of her wishes," Carlisle tells everyone.

"I will Daddy," Alice confirms.

"Excuse me Papa," Jasper says pointing towards us.

"Angela, come in sweetheart. How are you?" Mr. Carlisle asks.

"I'm fine thank you," I answer.

"Well as you probably heard we are sending everyone except Rosalie hunting while I do your physical," Mr. Carlisle tells me.

"You don't have to…" I start.

"Sweetheart, before you continue it is best this way. Carlisle will need to do bloodwork and give you any immunizations you may need. While we are better at handling humans around us than most, don't forget who we are. I have made my share of mistakes in the past and no one here would ever want to hurt someone, especially a family member." Mrs. Esme interrupts me.

"Plus I already told Dad I would go tonight with him hunting. This way I am able to help him tomorrow," Rosalie tells me.

"I just feel bad having to make everyone leave because of me," I mumble.

"Nonsense darling, we have all weekend to spend with you. We boys are getting time with you to so we can also bond," Jasper assures me.

"Okay, as long as no one is mad at me," I agree. Everyone shakes their heads no and I decide to reassure Seth. "See, I told you I would be okay. Please just go enjoy your trip, I'm safe here."

"Okay, but call me if you need anything, even if it's just to talk," Seth says.

"I will I promise, but I have a feeling they plan on keeping me busy." I say semi laughing.

"We do," half announce. Then everyone starts laughing.

Just as Chief Black comes in with Jacob. "Okay Seth as soon as you get your suitcase we can head over to Charlie and Sue's."

"Okay Uncle Billy," Seth agrees.

"Angela a word of advice, don't let Emmett get you in trouble," Chief Black tells me.

"I won't Chief Bl…I mean Uncle Billy," I answer, remembering what he wants me to call him.

After Seth goes to Charlie and Sue's I realize I am alone with his family for the first time. I have a feeling Jasper sensed it because I hear his southern drawl come out when he says, "Angela relax, you know you're safe. If at any point you don't think you want to stay here I personally will take you home."

"He's right sweetheart you are safe. I know it seems strange right now, and it did for Bella the first time here without Edward too. Rosalie will you please take Angela up to her room and show her where everything is then once you get settled come back down and we can watch movies for a while," Mr. Carlisle says.

"Thank you," I reply.

"Come on Sis, I put your room next to mine so if you need anything you just need to call," Rosalie tells me.

"Thanks Rosalie, are you're sure you're okay with this though?" I ask as we head upstairs.

"Of course I am," Rosalie confirms. "Angela are you okay?" She asks.

"Yes, why?" I ask.

"Well Jasper picked up on something right after Seth left. He said you seemed nervous, you do know nothing is going to happen. Daddy is just going to do a complete physical then we get time to bond with each other, all of us," Rosalie tells me.

"I know it's just… well… Rose can I tell you something without you making fun of me?" I ask hesitantly.

"Why would I make fun of you? No matter what you tell me I'm sure it's nothing to make fun about," Rosalie replies.

"I know you all like to play truth or dare and I just… I'm not like you. Any of you, I'm different," I answer slowly.

"Well we know that, your human for one and you fell in love with our wolf brother. Angela we already know that you are different, so what?" Rosalie asks.

"No I'm… I never… I mean…" I stammer.

"Angela, are you trying to say you are a virgin?" Rosalie asks in a whispered voice.

I lower my eyes because I don't want to see her laugh at me as I shake my head yes.

"Please look at me, please?" Rosalie begs.

I raise my eyes to see her not laughing.

"Why would we make fun of you for that?" Rosalie asks.

"Because all of you are couples, you're allowed to be together and I am not ready yet," I explain.

"Angela we have been together for a lot longer than you and Seth. Do you remember my story?" Rosalie asks.

"Yes," I confirm.

"What I never told you about was right after Emmett was changed. See he was a perfect gentleman, he barely held my hand and he would not kiss me. He could sense something happened to me even though he didn't know what. What I also didn't tell you is what Daddy taught me. See I never thought I was worthy of Emmett because I was no longer pure. We are from a time when we didn't sleep around so when he did what he did to me; I felt my life was changed forever… it was over. If I survived no one would have wanted me. Daddy explained that I did not give myself to him, he took it from me, and that if Emmett truly loved me he would wait until I was ready. He did he waited until we were married, and he truly is the one I gave myself to. See none of us with the exception of Peter and Charlotte have made love with our spouses before we were married. Even Jasper and Alice waited until they found us. He was worried about her past, even if she didn't remember it," Rosalie tells me.

"Really?" I ask hoping she is telling me the truth.

"Yes, we all have our reasons, but yes we all married first. Daddy walked Alice and me down the aisle to our wedding days and Edward walked Momma down the aisle on hers. Angela you should be proud of your choice, not afraid. People who really care about you would be. I can honestly say I am. Then if you and Seth decide down the road not to wait you can talk to Daddy, Edward or myself and we will make sure you get the proper protection until you are ready to try and have children if you want," Rosalie tells me.

"Edward and you?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, see most of us have college degrees of some kind. Edward, and I are both Dr.'s; we just never did our residency programs for fear of hurting someone. Jasper is a history major and teacher, Alice is a fashion designer, Mom is an interior designer, and Emmett has taken classes but never decided so he has never gotten a degree," Rosalie explains.

"WOW, I never knew that about you guys," I tell her.

"No one really does, only family," Rosalie assures me.

"Is that why you're staying tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yes, see Daddy will not do anything you're not comfortable with him doing so I offered to help him," Rosalie explains.

"Oh, okay, but I still feel bad," I murmur.

"Please stop, we talked about it and they all agreed. Now why don't you grab a shower and change into your night cloths, Mom is making you something to eat then we can pick some movies out to watch together. In fact we can pick out movies and games for every night if you want. This way you can spend time with everyone," Rosalie offers.

"I would love that Rosalie. Rosalie?" I ask.

"Yes," Rosalie allows.

"Thank you for everything," I tell her. To my surprise Rosalie comes over and hugs me.

"You're welcome and welcome to the family Angela," Rosalie says softly.

She then leaves me to take my shower, when I am done I smell the most delicious smell. I make my way down to find everyone talking in the living room.

"Come on Angela," Mrs. Esme says. "I hope ravioli lasagna is okay?"

"It looks and smells wonderful, thank you, but you didn't need to make something so fancy for me," I say embarrassed.

"Nonsense sweetheart, whatever is left I will take to Billy and Jacob while we are out tomorrow," Mrs. Esme waves off my embarrassment.

We all sit around talking as I eat dinner then after Jasper recommends we watch a show called 'Are You Being Served Again.' A Britcom form the '90's. "If you like this we have the original series 'Are You Being Served.' They are both good," Jasper tells me.

"Okay," I agree.

We spend part of the evening talking and getting to know each other better, then at about 9:00 Jasper puts in the first disc and we watch it until almost 11:30. Mrs. Esme tells everyone to say goodnight to me and asks Rosalie to take me up to my room and make sure I was set for the night. I say goodnight to Rosalie and settle into my bed. Just as I am falling asleep I hear Mr. Carlisle and Rosalie saying their byes to the family before they go hunting. I close my eyes and fall asleep knowing that though I am in a house of vampires, it's also my new family's house, so I feel safe and protected, not scared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicated: To anyone who has experienced anything traumatic, you are not alone. No matter what it was or if other's believe it to be traumatic or not, to you it was. There are people out there who care about you, let them in, let them help you. I DID.**

 **A special thank you to Twilightrocksyoursocks for listening to my idea's and encouraging me to write this story.** **To Phoenyx-Fyre-Writer for listening to me and being an amazing. Your friendships are such a wonderful part of my life.**

 **Also a shout to everyone who is reading this story, there is much more to come.**

 **Thank you to everyone who is Favorite/Follow and review this story. You make me want to write more. Please keep it coming and let me know what you think.**

 **Warning: Subject matter in future chapters may be hard to read, there is talk about possible assault though not in graphic details.**

* * *

 **Angela's POV**

I'm woken by a soft knock on the door.

"Angela time to get up, Mom has breakfast started for you." I hear Rosalie saying through the door.

"I'll be there shortly, thank you Rosalie," I tell her. I head in the bathroom for a few human moments. I start thinking about what a great evening I had last night with Seth's family, my new family. After I am done I make my down to the kitchen, as I open make my way down I smell my favorite breakfast, French toast. I walk in the kitchen and find Mr. Carlisle and Mrs. Esme sitting at the table. "Good Morning," I greet as I walk in the room.

"Good Morning Angela, I hope you're hungry. I made you cinnamon French toast and Turkey sausage," Mrs. Esme replies.

"Oh Mrs. Esme my favorites, thank you," I tell her as I give her a hug "Mr. Carlisle how was your hunt last night?" I ask.

"It was very nice thank you. I enjoy getting to spend time with my children," Mr. Carlisle explains.

"I'm sure they enjoy it too, Seth tells me how much he enjoys spending time alone with each of you. That whoever you are spending the time with is treated like they are the only one at the moment," I tell them.

"Well that is nice to know and I hope you give us a chance to spoil you like that to soon," Mr. Carlisle says.

"Me too," I agree smiling at them.

Just then Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett come in the room and I could hear Edward playing the piano. "Good morning everyone," I call.

I get a chorus of good mornings back.

"Jasper," I start.

"Yes darlin?" Jasper answers.

"I really enjoyed that show; do you think we can continue watching it later today?" I ask.

"Of course we can, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. Momma we'll be outside when you are ready to leave," Jasper says.

"Okay kids I'll be out soon, I just want to wash these first," Mrs. Esme informs them. A few minutes later and Mrs. Esme says her byes to us and Rosalie comes in.

"Rosalie will you please set up the medical room while I get Angela's chart ready. Angela if you want to change into something more comfortable than you can come down to the study. I can start in there before we move to the exam room," Mr. Carlisle explains.

"Okay Dad," Rosalie agrees.

"Okay Mr. Carlisle," I answer.

We all head upstairs going our separate ways. I figure yoga pants and a t-shirt should work. I just call out since I know he can hear me, "Mr. Carlisle do I need shoes or are socks okay?"

"Socks are fine," Mr. Carlisle calls back.

I wait a few minutes then head over to his study. Once I get there I knock on his door, Rosalie opens it.

Mr./Dr. Carlisle invites me in, "come in Angela."

I hesitate for a moment before I hear chuckling. "You don't have to be scared, I don't bite," He says which seems to throw Rosalie into a fit of giggles. I then start giggling also. Dr. Carlisle just looks at us like we lost our minds. "What is so funny?"

"You said you don't bite," Rosalie explains.

"Yes, so," Dr. Carlisle asks.

"Dr. Carlisle, you're a vampire, you do bite it's your nature," I explain now laughing hysterically.

"Oh you two," Dr. Carlisle complains smirking. "You knew what I meant."

This causes me to laugh even harder.

"I'm glad to see you relaxed, today will not be bad, but again stop me if you are not comfortable," Dr. Carlisle tells me gently.

"Okay I will," I agree.

"First thing I'm going to have Rosalie take and get your height and weight, and then I will have her go outside while I do your blood draws," Dr. Carlisle explains.

"And before you say anything I already promised to water Mom's plants," Rosalie says, "so come with me please."

We head next door where they have a full medical room set up. I must have been staring in awe.

"Dad has always done this, early on he use to do more house calls and actually is happy they are making a comeback," Rosalie says.

"It's amazing," I breathe.

"Thank you," we hear and giggle, I keep forgetting they can hear me talking in a normal tone several rooms away.

"So we can do it with all your clothes on or in your undergarments since we at home," Rosalie states.

"I'm fine like this, I'm used to having clothes on and they are light weight," I decide.

"Okay, let's start," Rosalie says as she grabs a clipboard. "Height: 5' 7. Weight: 128lbs. BMI: 20.0… very good BMI," she announces as she takes the various measurements.

"Rose what's BMI? I've heard the term before but am not sure what it means," I ask.

"Body Mass Index, it measures the bodies fat based on your height and weight. 18.5 – 24.9 is normal and you sis are perfect," Rosalie informs me.

I smile shyly and say, "thank you."

"Dad would you like me to do her vital signs while we are here?" Rosalie asks.

"Yes please," Dr. Carlisle confirms.

"Come have a seat," Rosalie instructs. After I sit she takes the blood pressure cuff and applies it just above my elbow and her stethoscope on the bend of my arm before pumping up the cuff. Slowly releasing the air out until she gets her numbers, then checks my temperature and pulse, finally my pulse ox. "Blood Pressure: 100/70. Temperature: 99. Pulse Ox: 99%. Heart Rate: 80 beats per minute. So far everything looks good. Now if you can we'll have you give us a urine sample and I'll tell dad you're about ready for him. Then after the blood work and vaccine I'll be back in."

"Okay Rosalie." I found a specimen container when I got in the bathroom. It took me a few minutes; I never have an easy time when I need to go. They were so patient and let me have as much time as I needed. Once I was done, I closed the container and headed back to the exam room.

As I was close I hear Dr. Carlisle, "Angela come to the study please."

I head over and even thought the door is open I decided to knock since he was looking down.

"Come in and have a seat please," Dr. Carlisle invites. He has everything set out, but I feel myself getting queasy so I decide to say something.

"Um… Dr. Carlisle" I start.

"Oh Angela, I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking, why don't you go lay on the couch we can do this first and then I'll get you some juice before we continue," Dr. Carlisle suggests. I lay on the couch and he asks me to close my eyes before he comes over. "Okay I am going to take your arm and wipe it with alcohol. Now a quick pinch."

Before I realize it he is done and handing me a glass of Orange Juice. "Do you mind if I ask what you drew Dr. Carlisle?"

"Not at all, I'm doing a CBC, which is a complete blood count, CMP, that means comprehensive panel and Lipid Profile," Dr. Carlisle tells me.

"I know what those are for, but why a Lipid Panel, isn't that for cholesterol levels?" I ask curiously.

"Very good, I feel it's never too early to check cholesterol levels," Dr. Carlisle explains.

"Oh, okay I never thought about it at my age but I guess you're right," I muse.

"When you're ready come over to the desk I'm going to call Rosalie in. We can do your vaccine after." He goes to the window and calls out for her.

Rosalie comes in at a more human pace and I walk over to the chairs by the desk.

"Okay, now we are going to do the history portion of your exam then finish your physical and vaccines. Rose would you like to do her history, I'll listen to make sure everything is covered," Dr. Carlisle offers.

"Really Dad?" Rosalie asks surprised.

"Yes Rosebud," Dr. Carlisle confirms.

"Okay, thank you Dad," Rosalie says excitedly.

"Okay Miss Webber, may I call you Angela?" She asks professionally.

I just giggle, "yes."

"Angela, we have your height and weight already and they look very good. Now you are 18 correct?" Rosalie asks.

"Yes," I confirm.

"Okay, some questions we know the answers but I am going to ask you them anyways," Rosalie explains.

"Okay," I answer.

Then next series of questions were about my family's medical conditions, my past surgeries, hospitalizations and illnesses. Then Rosalie asked; "Do you have any allergies?"

"Bee stings, Erythromycin and Aspirin," I answer.

"What are your reactions to them?" Rosalie asks.

"Bee stings - I swell up worse than normal. I got stung on the side of my head and my eye swelled shut. Erythromycin – I break out in hives from head to toe. Aspirin – I um… I ah… get extremely sick to my stomach," I explain embarrassed.

"You mean you throw up?" Rosalie asks.

I look down embarrassed and shake my head yes.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, a lot of people do. Even we do from time to time," Dr. Carlisle says.

I look up at him and see him smiling warmly at me. "Thank you for understanding," I tell him.

Rosalie then continues with more questions like medications I may be on including herbal and if I had blood transfusions or not. "These are the final questions before we start your physical," she explains.

"Okay," I acknowledge.

"Do you or have you ever tried or used any illegal street drugs?" Rosalie asks.

"Um…what do you mean by used? See I've gone to a concert where people around us were smoking marijuana and I kind of got 'concert high' as my Mom called it," I explain my question.

I hear Dr. Carlisle chuckling so I turn to see him smiling. "No honey that is not what she means. Also my kids have experienced that too. By the way you really never want to see a 'concert high' Emmett," he tells me.

I look at him for a moment when I hear Rosalie laughing. "It's different," she says.

"Yes it was he was even more hyper than usual," Dr. Carlisle explained. "He decided since his Mother and I were out it would be a good idea to help her and repaint her studio. He picked poke-a-dots, stars, triangles and stripes. Let's say his Mother was not at all happy with his choices of designs or colors," he continued.

Now Rosalie was laughing hysterically.

"What colors?" I ask warily.

Silver poke-a-dots, yellow strips, orange triangles and green stars. Each wall had something different and the ceiling had all painted on it, and let's say the stripes were not straight," Dr. Carlisle answers.

"Oh? OH WOW! I bet Mrs. Esme was not happy at all," I gasp.

"No, neither of us were, I found Edward and Jasper to see what happened. After warning them what would happen if they lied they told me the whole story. Apparently several people were smoking around them, Alice seemed to mellow out completely and Emmett, well, became more hyper than usual. The boys were scared what would happen to their brother, but I assured them that he would not be punished like they were thinking; he would have to repaint his Mom's study. Everyone was going to get talked to about the effects of second hand marijuana smoke on us, then after he repainted her studio, he and I would have a long talk with each other about what he did," Dr. Carlisle tells me.

I was laughing by time they finished telling me, I just look at Dr. Carlisle and say "I'm sorry for laughing but the picture of that is just too funny."

"Yes, it is now," Dr. Carlisle agrees now laughing.

After a few minutes we compose ourselves and continue.

"Okay, have you ever or do you currently consume alcoholic beverages?" Rosalie asks.

"Well… um…" I start.

"Angela?" Dr. Carlisle says so I look at him and lower my eyes. "Please be honest, you will not be in any trouble I promise," he continues.

"It was last Christmas; my parents were having a Christmas Party for some of the church elders. Mom said I could try a small glass of wine, I decided to try the white wine; after a few sips I knew I didn't like the taste of it," I explain. "Dr. Carlisle may I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Of course you can,"

"Why do people enjoy drinking? I really could not stand the taste of it," I ask curiously.

"Well there are so many reasons, too many. A couple of the main reasons are to look cool, so they think. Another is to hide from problems and or pain in their life. Angela I am so proud you told us the truth and if you ever decide in the future to try and have a drink again always call us for a ride. I don't care what your age is, if you call I promise nothing will be said or done. However, if you don't and you drive I promise you will not be sitting comfortably for a long time. All my children know this rule," Dr. Carlisle tells me.

I look at Rosalie who shakes her head yes, so I look back at Dr. Carlisle and say, "I promise, but I don't think drinking is for me now or in the future." I see both of them smile at me and it truly makes me feel happy, safe and like I knew nothing bad will happen to me.

"This is the last question before we do your vaccine and physical. This is actually a multi part question and while I know the answers I need to ask you," Rosalie says.

I shake my head okay.

"Have you ever had sexual intercourse, if so with how many partners and did you and or your partner use protection?" Rosalie asks.

"No, zero and well you can guess," I answer honestly.

I look down afraid to look at Dr. Carlisle when I hear, "ah hum." I look up and see Dr. Carlisle standing with arms open, turn towards Rosalie I see her smiling and shaking her head yes. I stand up and start walking towards him and we meet half way when he embraces me in a hug and says, "I am so very proud of you. I could not be more honored or proud to call you my daughter Angela."

I think I was in shock by his words, while my parents were proud of me it was because of something I did or earned, never because of a choice I made. At that it usually involved my Dad's ministry. Dr. Carlisle truly meant what he said and I was starting to feel like I was his 'almost' daughter, not his daughter-in-law.

"Angela are you okay?" Dr. Carlisle says a little louder.

"I'm sorry; I was lost in my thoughts. What did you ask?" I ask.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Carlisle repeats.

"Yes, it's just when you said that to me, it made me really feel like I belong. That I am truly part of the family," I explain.

"You do belong; you belong to all of us, Esme and my daughter, the kids sister and Seth's imprint," Dr. Carlisle points out.

Now it is my turn to hug him and say, "thank you."

Once we separate Dr. Carlisle looks at Rosalie and then me. "Ladies, I have a question to ask both of you and I need you to be completely honest," he says.

"Okay Dad, Okay Dr. Carlisle." Rosalie and I answer together.

"Rosalie I would like you to try and do Angela's vaccine. She only needs one, which is Tetanus, I will be right here and if at any time you or I feel you cannot handle it I will take over. Angela this is completely up to you, I will not force you and I will be standing next to Rosalie. But I need to you be okay with it before I'll allow it," Dr. Carlisle explains.

"I would be fine with Rosalie doing it Dr. Carlisle, however would you mind sitting near me. That is if she is okay with it." I turn to face Rosalie who is smiling and finish, "Rosalie I truly do trust you. I just have one request from you though."

She looks at me and her smile begins to fade so I quickly tell her what it is.

"Rosalie, I just wanted to ask you if I could lie down. I have an extreme fear of needles and tend to faint," I ask.

"Oh, that is not a problem Angela, I'm sorry for my reaction, I thought you were changing your mind and didn't want me to," Rosalie explains.

"No, I told you I trust you and I do. You accepted me in the family, and I was even told you suggested to Jasper to invite me to your table when I asked him to work on the history extra credit with me. It meant so much, as I knew your family was very private. If you don't mind I am going to go to the couch, please just don't let me see it when you come over or I may get sick," I tell her.

A few minutes later Dr. Carlisle walks over and sits with me, we begin talking. Before I realize it Rosalie announces, "Done."

Dr. Carlisle is beaming and I realize I never felt anything.

"Congratulations Kitten, I am so proud of you. Why don't you take Angela to the exam room to change and get her some juice while she is? Then I will clean up in here and meet you in a few minutes," Dr. Carlisle says.

"Okay, and thanks Daddy. I think helping Uncle Billy helped me be able to do this," Rosalie says.

"Well all I know is I now have two Dr.'s I can come to comfortably. I would say three but I have not experienced Edward yet. Maybe one day," I say before we leave the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedicated: To anyone who has experienced anything traumatic in their life, you are not alone. No matter what it was or if other's believe it to be traumatic or not, to you it was. There are people out there who care about you, let them in, let them help you. I DID.**

 **A special thank you to Twilightrocksyoursocks for listening to my idea's and encouraging me to write this story.** **To Phoenyx-Fyre-Writer for listening to me and being an amazing beta. Your friendships are such a wonderful part of my life.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has Favorite/Follow and/or reviewed this story. You make me want to write more. Please keep it coming and let me know what you think.**

 **A.N. Unfortunately my beta has been busy with school and not had a chance to review this chapter, but I did not want to have my wonderful readers waiting. I will re-post it once my beta is able to review it. Thank you for your understanding.**

 **P.M.'s and Reviews always welcome, please no flaming. If you do not like it please do not read it.**

 **Warning: Chapter's 4 & 5 will explain what happened to Angela. While I do not go into graphic detail, I think I detailed enough to paint the picture of what happened to her. It may be hard for some people to read.**

* * *

 **C. POV.**

I hear Rosalie and Angela go into the exam room where Rosalie instructs her to get undressed and put on the rob tying it in the front. I decide to send a quick message to Esme. I pull out my phone and text her:

' _Love all is going fine here, I am about to do Angela's physical. You would be so proud of Rosalie, she is doing amazing.'_

 _'You're allowing her to do some of it?'_

 _'Yes, she did the history and with Angela's permission, gave her the Tetanus booster.'_

 _'She did what? I thought you texted she gave a vaccine?'_

' _She did and I could not be more proud. She will do amazing helping at the clinic. Billy was right.'_

' _Billy will love to hear that, give her a hug and kiss for me, we will see you soon.'_

' _I will my love and I will let you know when it's good to return.'_

' _Okay I love you.'_

' _As I love you to'_

I close my phone when I hear Rosalie scream,

"DAD COME HEAR!"

I drop everything and in a split second I reach the exam room. The site in front of my eyes is one I never wanted to, nor ever want to experience again. My vampire daughter is calling her human almost sister's name, while my human almost daughter is going into a full panic attack.

"Rosalie what happened?" I ask trying to keep calm.

"I don't know she was fine when I left her."

"Did she say anything?"

"No"

"Please can you think of anything that could have triggered this?" I ask again while trying to now sound accusing.

"No Dad, she said she was fine and I went to get her juice."

"Angela can you hear me? It's Dr. Carlisle."

As I say this she starts to panic even more, her breathing is borderline hyperventilating and she begins shaking in fear. I turn to Rosalie and in a low voice and vampire speed ask again, "please think back, can you think of anything even small that could have triggered her?"

"Wait, yesterday she told me that she has only had one gynecological exam…"

She fills me in what happened so I get an idea of what may have set her off. We both step out and close the door. I then instruct Rosalie on what we are going to do.

"Rosalie take your coat off; go in as yourself and not Dr. Rosalie. I'll come in as your Dad and her soon to be Dad, and then see if we can get her to calm down enough to talk."

"Okay. Dad?"

"Yes Kitten"

"I'm sorry I didn't think she would react like this. She knows us and that we would never hurt her." Rosalie starts to cry now so I quickly pull her close when she says, "this is all my fault. Daddy I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner. Please help her Daddy, please. Tell me what to do, tell me how to help her. I'm so sorry please forgive me."

"Kitten there is nothing to forgive. She told you in trust and you were right to not say anything, you didn't know how bad it affected her. We will help her; just do as I ask okay?"

"O…Okay. Daddy…" I stop her by placing my finger to her lips.

"Enough Kitten you did nothing wrong."

After I give her one more hug and kiss her on the top of her head, I tell her again what I want her to do and how we are going to help Angela. Rosalie takes her coat off, knocks on the door and tells Angela she is coming in. Just as I explained she calls me again.

"Dad can you please come to the exam room, Angela needs you, but can you ask Dr. Carlisle and Dr. Rosalie to stay away please."

I wait a few seconds and knock on the door.

"Rosalie, Angela can I come in?" I say asking permission.

"Are...Are…Are you alone?" I hear Angela asking in a very soft tone, if I wasn't a vampire I may not have heard her.

"Yes, it's just Mr. Carlisle. I asked the Dr.'s to stay in my office."

I don't hear anything for a few seconds when Rosalie finally calls, "okay Dad come in."

I slowly open the door and what I see breaks my unbeating heart even more. Angela is trembling worse and now is hyperventilating to the point I am afraid she may pass out. Thinking fast I know I need to get her out of here and back to the study.

"Rose will you please make sure I put everything away in the office, I want to get Angela out of this room for a while."

"Okay Dad, I'll get her some hard candy and a blanket to if that's okay?"

"That's very sweet, thank you Kitten."

Rosalie leaves and I turn my full attention to Angela. What I witness breaks my heart again, my newest child crying.

"Angela" I say softly as I slowly approach her. Her eyes grow large in fear so I stop for a few seconds and just continue talking to her, keeping my voice as soft and calm as possible. As if I am treating a young child.

"Angela, it's just me, Mr. Carlisle. Can you hear me sweetie?"

Without looking up she shakes her head while whimpering, I decide to continue slowing making my way closer while still talking to her. I keep a close eye on her and notice she is fighting the fight or flight instinct. I was happy she does neither

I then hear Rosalie calling, "Dad the room is ready."

"Okay, thank you Kitten."

I notice Angela glancing with a sad yearning in her eyes, when I realize what my help me get through to her. Angela is now and forever will be a 'Cullen Child' and every one of our children has a nickname only for them, I make my final decision on what to do and decide to do it.

"Angela, I'm going to pick you up and take you back to the study now."

She stiffened when I first picked her up, but I made sure to go very slow.

"It's okay, no one is in trouble, we are just going to talk. I promise."

She seemed to relax a little, but the closer we got the more she shacked and whimpered. I was not sure if it was because she was cold, scared or both.

"Shh...it's okay. I have you." I kept repeating softly. "No one will hurt you, I promise."

Once we reach the study I see Rose has everything cleaned and ready for us to come in.

"I got her a cup of hot tea Dad, the hard candy is on the table and I have a blanket for her." She says showing it to us. It was a beautiful throw with a dreamcatcher on it, in the dream catcher on one side was a wolf head looking out and on the other side a side view of him. "I hope you like it Angela, I saw it when Mom and I were out shopping and instantly thought of you." Rose told her sister in a very soft tone.

Angela turns her head to look at it and then at Rosalie and with a small smile whispers, "thank you Sis." This then causes Rose to smile and look down shyly.

"Rosalie that is beautiful and beyond thoughtful I…"

She stops me by saying "I thought it may bring her some comfort now and why wait?"

"You my kitten never cease to amaze me." I tell my oldest daughter. Now she really lowers her eyes, I swear if she could blush she would be red now. Once she looks up I see her smile beaming at my words. Then I notice her eyes are becoming a little darker, I am sure it is due to the blood smell in the air.

"Kitten why don't you go get a snack, you appear slightly hunger."

"What about…" She starts while shifting her eyes towards Angela.

"She will be fine, plus I would like some time to talk to her alone. But please do not go too far and make sure your phone is with you and turned on."

"Okay Dad," she then walks over and kneels down to look at Angela saying, "Angela I promise I will be back soon. You just have to call out if you need me, okay?"

Angela looks at her and barely shakes her head yes, at least we know she can still hear and understand us.

I continue holding Angela as I watch Rosalie heading out. I then try and put her down so I can grab the throw to wrap around her. Unfortunately her panic attack becomes worse. As soon as I set her down her heart rate already reaches 130 bpm and is steadily rising, she begins shaking and hyperventilating again. In a split second I had her new throw and was wrapping her up before cradling her like a baby trying to calm her.

"Shh…I've got you…Shh…your safe."

She begins pressing into me as if she pulls slightly away I will disappear.

"Can't breathe."

"Angela please look at me."

But she doesn't move. I slowly move my hand to her face and gently move it to face me. "Please breathe with me," I instruct her.

"Can't breathe, hurts, help me. Please help me." She cries out in a small child tone.

Now I know I have to try. I decide to try using the nickname I picked for her. "Angel Bug, please try breathing with me. We are going to go slow okay? You're going to be okay I promise. Please try so I don't have to medicate you, I really don't want to."

Now her eyes fly open wide staring at me.

"W…WH…what did you call me?" She asks me in a shaky voice.

"Angel Bug," I simply answer with a smile.

"Why?"

"Well I truly believe God sent you to my family. From the second you told Bella you thought it was nice she invited Edward to the beach not knowing we could not go at the time. To you asking Jasper to join you on the project. Not to mention you befriending my children. Only someone with a soul of an Angel would have done what you have. Also in my opinion you my little girl are as cute as a bug in a rug." I say tapping her nose lightly getting her to smile. "So you Angela Webber are now and forever will be my Angel Bug." I tell her before kissing the top of her head.

This now causes Angel to do something that I would never have expected, she turns to face me hugging me tightly and crying. But this time her cries were different, not panicky, but like a small scared child. A child who needs someone to listen, to care and to help her, that is exactly what I will be doing no matter what or how long it takes.

"Angel Bug I'm here I have you. Let it out, just let it out." I tell her softly rubbing circles on her back swaying slowly side to side.

"Scared," she whimpers out.

"I know Angel Bug, I know. I'm here, you can tell me. I'm here no matter how long you need, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here."

"Scared," she repeats.

I just continue holding and rocking her. After what seems like hours, though only minutes I notice something changed. Angela seems to be having a flashback to what ever happened to her. I move my hand to her upper leg so I can adjust her position, when it happens. The one thing I silently prayed would not. My newest daughter's eyes glazed over, she starts screaming in terror and she goes into fight or flight mode. Trying to do both, fight against and get away from me. Angela begins swinging at me while yelling so I decide to grab her wrists so she doesn't get hurt by hitting me. Unfortunately while I have no choice it causes her to become more hysterical and she begins to scream;

"Daddy, Daddy help Daddy!"

"Angel Bug it's me Mr. Carlisle, you're safe. Shh…you're safe, I have you."

"Daddy, Daddy Carlisle help me please help me!" She screams as she is trying to free herself. I am shocked at what she said and unfortunately loosen my grip, because Angela is now able to get up and head to the door. Luckily for both of us I am able to get there first and stop her. Once more I grab her, this time saying; "Shh…Shh… Angel Bug Daddy Carlisle has you…Shh."

She once again starts fighting me, now even hitting me and slapping my face. I mentally tell myself I need to talk to her about this later. Once she starts hearing me, understanding me. I slowly pick her up and head back to the couch where I rock her about ten minutes when her flood gates open. Needless to say what I hear I am not ready for, even though I was warned about it.

"Why? Why?"

"Why what baby girl?"

"Why did he do it? Why did he hurt me Daddy Carlisle?"

"Angela, my beautiful Angel Bug who hurt you?" I ask trying to stay calm hoping she was finally ready to open up.

"The…the…the doctor." She cries now grabbing on to me for dear life. I unfortunately know I need to push her more, but decide to take it slow and ask questions to get her started.

"Angela I need to ask you something and I expect you to answer honestly, okay?"

"Okay," she replies sniffling.

"Did either Rosalie or I hurt you in any way?"

Angela looks at me slightly confused so I clarify it. "Did you mind my asking Rosalie to help?"

"No."

"Were you truly okay with her giving you the tetanus booster?"

"Yes."

"Angel Bug do you trust us to never hurt you? Before you answer I don't mean a sore behind if you break the rules either, but do you truly trust we will never harm or abuse you?"

"Yes Daddy Carlisle, I felt so safe last night I fell right to sleep. I knew no one would ever hurt me." She cries before hugging me again for dear life.

"Is what we are going to do what caused you to have the flashback? Please be honest, Rosalie told me about your conversation…" Before I can finish she buries her head crying thinking she was betrayed by her new sister. I had to let her know her trust was not betrayed. "Don't get mad at her, she only told me that a doctor hurt you, but said it was your story to tell me." I feel horrible because this was mostly true, but not completely. I know Rosalie is near us now and I truly don't want Angela to be upset with her. As I am saying this I can hear Rosalie telling me it's okay to tell her what she side if I need to.

"Dad tell her I said it was a gynecologist, she needs the truth from us or she will not trust us anymore." Rosalie says in vampire speed.

Knowing Angela is still hurting and now feels betrayed I decide to let her know what Rosalie said and that she is scared. I gently grab her chin and turn her face to look at me before continuing.

"Angel Bug, your sister is very scared and worried; she blames herself for what you are going through." Before I could finish Angela reacts.

"NO! NO! NO!" She screams at me while once again trying to hit me. I hate I now need to reprimand her, but I do not allow any of my children to treat me like this and neither will she. I feel a verbal warning will work for now.

"Young lady we do not act like this towards each other unless we wish to feel the consequences."

Now she lowers her eyes, so I tap her chin. "I expect a response please."

"I'm…I'm…I'm so sorry Daddy Carlisle, but it's not her fault. It's mine, it's all mine I didn't stop him. I let him hurt me." Once again my newest daughter is crying near hysterically. I pull her close to me as she continues, "Why? Why did I not stop him, why did he hurt me? Why?"

"Angela sweetheart I don't know why. I don't know how to answer that because I truly don't know what he did or who he is? All your sister told me was you had a very bad experience with a gynecologist, but she didn't tell me what it was, what he did if she even knows. Please talk to me, please tell me."

She shakes her head yes, but as she starts to open her mouth her heart rate begins to increase and she begins to hyperventilate. I had to think quickly before it gets worse, knowing Rosalie is in the house I call out and ask her to get me something to help calm her sister down. In a few seconds there is a soft knock on the door. "Come in Rose."

"I wasn't sure which you wanted Dad, I got a 0.25mg Xanax pill, I also drew up a 5mg Valium injection."

"Thank you Kitten. Angel Bug do you think you could swallow a pill for me or would you prefer the injection?" I think it is important to allow Angela to have a say in which one I use, as I am asking her I notice Rosalie beaming. I look towards her and she quietly says, "She is truly one of us now." I smile and give her a quick nod.

"I can try the pill Daddy Carlisle."

Again I notice Rosalie beaming.

"Okay," I hand her the pill and her tea as soon as I know she swallowed it I ask Rosalie to go listen to some music while we continue talking. I give Angela ten minutes to let the medication take effect and calm down, hating that I had to medicate her, but I could not trust my sons enough to as Jasper to help, especially if they hear her story. I know Angela is ready when she shifts on my lap so she can look at me while still feeling she is safe.

"Angel Bug take your time, but also please tell me everything that happened so I can help you."

"Okay." She says softly. After a few deep breaths, which I praise her for doing, she begins and what I hear tears me up inside.

"I started my cycles just before my fourteenth birthday; Mom was due for her yearly exam and mentioned I started. Dr. Saunders office said since I was on the younger age range for starting maybe I should get checked also. She made appointments for both of us to go together. A few days before our appointments Dr. Saunders called Mom and explained he had to go out of town on a family emergency. He told her his Mom had a stroke and he was not sure how long he would be gone. That Dr. Barlow was covering him and that he did his Obstetric/Gynocology rotation under Dr. Saunders. It was up to us if we wanted to keep our appointments or wait. Since Dr. Saunders was getting…um…older, Mom thought it might be a good idea for me to see someone starting out. I was okay since Mom was going to be there."

Now her anxiety is picking up again, I decide to stop her for a minute to calm her down. I have a feeling it is about to come out.

"Shh…I've got you, have a sip of tea Angel Bug." She does as I ask and I let her calm down before I allow her to continue.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry; I'm such a baby and an idiot, who would allow someone to hurt them like I did? He was right I am such a baby."

"Angela Catherine Webber, you will stop right now, you are not a baby. Something happened to you and now you are beginning to deal with it." I say as I decide to deal with her putting herself down, I will talk to her about the rest later. I turn her slightly and give her a very light swat.

"Owe! Daddy Carlisle," she cries, "that hurt, you spanked me."

"No my dear child I gave a warning swat, do not ever put yourself down again or I will promise that will feel like a mosquito bite. Angela you need to know I love you as if you are my own child. If you ever need anything I will always be here for you, do you understand?"

Sniffling she answers, "Yes I'm sorry."

I kiss her head and tell she is forgiven holding her until she is ready to continue; again she shifts back and begins again.

"Mom explained what a female exam is like and that Dr. Saunders will tell him to use the smallest size instruments on me. That I do not need to have a bimanual exam done, just to do a basic exam since it was my first. Once we got to the office the nurse had us go back to Dr. Saunders office. Dr. Barlow was going to ask me questions first; they were the same questions Rosalie asked. Next they had us do a urine specimen; Mom said it was to check for a UTI so I was okay. After I walked out of the restroom the nurse met me and took me to a room, she asked me to take everything off except my socks and place the gown on opening in the front. There was a paper drape to put over my lap. I did as I was asked and then waited for Mom. Then the nurse came in and I asked her where my Mom was, she said in another room getting ready for her exam."

I had to stop her, who would separate a fourteen year old girl having her first female exam from her Mom.

"Angela is what you are telling me is that they did not let your Mom com in your room for the exam?" I had to stay calm for my newest child, but she could see how angry I was becoming because she began to shiver, probably thinking I was mad at her. "Angel Bug please tell me they went and got her before they started?"

"No," she begins crying again. They told her I was in the waiting room so she could go first and have time for her mammogram before my exam. Dr. Barlow knocked on the door and asked if he could come in. I said yes, I thought the nurse would be with him, but she was not. I even asked and he said she would be in shortly, that he was going to start by just checking for any lumps and then check my abdomen. I should have told him no but I was taught to respect doctors. I didn't think he would…"

Once again I feel I need to stop her and give her something to drink. I hand her the cup of tea and say, "yes you should respect them, but sweetheart you have a right to say no to anything you are not comfortable with." As I am saying this I hear Rosalie talking to me.

"Alice texted, Angela needs to get the rest out, please don't stop her if you want her trust. Just knock something if you understand what Alice means."

I bump the leg of the table knowing Rosalie hears it as I place the cup back on the table again.

"Angela I am not going to stop you now, I have a feeling you need to get this out. But I want you to look at me and promise if it gets too hard to talk about you will stop and tell me."

"I promise."

"Okay my baby girl." I hear Rosalie turn the music back on now.

"At first he was okay, he checked my armpits and even explained there are lymph nodes there."

I nod my head in agreement.

"Then he started touching…touching my breasts. At first it seemed okay, but then he started pinching my nipples hard. I didn't think he should I even told him it hurt. He half apologized and half laughed saying I would come to enjoy this one day."

I am beyond stunned at what I am hearing, but want her to continue. I start rubbing circles on her back trying to keep her calm but also not setting her back into a panic attack or even worse a flashback. She continues describing her upper body exam as I sit holding her wishing I was here at the time it happened, yet thanking God I was not. However, I do know and will tell her happened to him once she is done.

"After he finished he went to the end of the table and told me to scoot down so my…my rear end touched the end of the table. I was scared and asked where the nurse was, just then she knocked on the door and stepped in. But she stayed by the door so she did not see him…him rubbing his hand on me. I tried to move but he seemed to get upset with me and told me to stop moving. The nurse didn't say anything when I had tears rolling down my face. She didn't even offer me a tissue, and then he started my exam. He took the speculum and shoved it in me, forcing it open, scraping my insides roughly. When I cried out in pain he told me to shut up and stop acting like a baby…"

My poor daughter was once again crying hysterically as she told me about the bi manual probe. How when she was done he told her she needs to grow up and stop acting like a baby, he even implied that she was nothing more than a whore waiting to come out. I know now what happened to him he truly deserved. After a few minutes, she calms down enough to finish telling me the rest, so I listen giving her my complete attention.

"When I walked out of the room my Mom was coming around the corner so I ran to her crying, begging to leave. She asks what's wrong when I hear Dr. Barlow coming acting fake, I just look towards him and Mom gets the message and says she is leaving and will be calling Dr. Saunders when he returns to reschedule her appointment. Once we are in the car I tell her everything and she takes me right to the E.R. where Dr. Snow checks me and re-assures both of us I was not raped, but it could be classified as assaulted. He will be filing a formal complaint with the medical board, that what he did was both immoral and unethically wrong. Daddy what did I do to cause him to do this?" She asks sniffling.

"Nothing, you did nothing my Angel Bug. I can promise you Dr. Snow was correct you were never raped. Right after he tried it on you he moved to another town where we lived at the time, sadly he did take it further and assaulted a girl who was eleven years old at the time. He was convicted and sent to prison, while I will not go into details I will say prisoners do not take kindly to anyone who hurts women or children. Especially children, he will never hurt anyone else again. I know this for fact."

She stares at me confused.

"Angel Bug while like I said I will not go into details I will say the prisoner dealt with him.' She now begins to understand. "I think we are going to put your exam off and have you see Dr. Catherine, Rosalie can still assist. I will call Catherine and schedule it for you." Her reaction was definitely not what I expected; she jumped off me crying hysterically and goes to the door before I could react. I was able to flash to her before she was able to get to the stairs.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME, YOU DON'T WANT ME MR. CARLISLE, I'M SORRY I BOTHERED YOU." She screams hysterically at me.

I hold her tighter because with each word she becomes more hysterical.

"Shh... Shh...Angel Bug…"

"DON"T! DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU DON'T WANT ME, YOU DON'T CARE, YOU…YOU DON'T LOVE ME."

"Shh...Shh...Angel Bug what do you mean I don't want you, that I don't love you. Of course Daddy wants you"

"NO! No you don't, maybe Daddy Carlisle did, but once you heard what happened to me, what he said I was going to become, Mr. Carlisle took over and decided he doesn't want to be bothered with me. That I'm not good enough for his son, his family." She half screams half cries.

"Why would you say this?"

"Because you want to pass me off, I trusted you, I told you everything. I trust the family. Please, please Daddy Carlisle please don't do this to me. Please"

"Angel I don't want to do…"

"You said I have a right to refuse correct?"

I nod my head yes.

"Fine, I refuse to go. I refuse to ever have another exam if you don't do this one, you and Rosalie. I swear I will refuse. Please Daddy Carlisle Please I beg you, please."

I take a few seconds and then decide the only way I will do it is if we come up with a safe word for her to use.

"I will agree only to do it on one condition."

"What is it?"

"We will have a code word and you use this code word if you get scared and want me to stop. Angela I mean it, if I find out you don't you will not be a happy young lady. I will look at it as lying and disrespect. You can ask my children what I think about that."

"O… okay Daddy Carlisle and I already know. Bella told me a while ago."

I give her the word we will use. Then I text Esme quickly and tell her what is going on and she tells me her and the kids will go see a movie and check with me when it's done."

"Okay Angel Bug why don't you go have a few human moments while I get Rosalie. We will get everything ready, when you are done come to the exam room."

"Thank you." She says as she embraces me in a hug. "Daddy Carlisle?"

"Yes honey."

"Do you think Mrs. Esme would mind if I call her Momma Esme?"

"I know for fact she would love it."

We leave the study and start getting ready to try and do her physical. I hope I'm doing the right thing. I will know soon enough won't I.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dedicated:** **To anyone who has experienced anything traumatic in their life, you are not alone. No matter what it was or if other's believe it to be traumatic or not, to you it was. There are people out there who care about you, let them in, let them help you. I DID.**

 **A special thank you to Twilightrocksyoursocks for listening to my idea's and encouraging me to write this story. To Phoenyx-Fyre-Writer for listening to me and being an amazing beta. Your friendships are such a wonderful part of my life.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has Favorite/Follow and/or reviewed this story. You make me want to write more. Please keep it coming and let me know what you think.**

 **A.N. Unfortunately my beta has been busy with school and not had a chance to review this chapter, but I did not want to have my wonderful readers waiting. Thank you for your understanding.**

 **P.M.'s and Reviews always welcome, please no flaming. If you do not like it please do not read it.**

 **Warning: Chapter's 4 & 5 will explain what happened to Angela. While I do not go into graphic detail, I think I detailed enough to paint the picture of what happened to her. It may be hard for some people to read.**

* * *

 **C. POV.**

Angela heads towards her room to use her bathroom while I go to get Rosalie and we head to the exam room.

"Rosalie you did a great job in here." I praise her.

"Thank you Dad, I wasn't sure what size speculum you want to use so I got the small and medium adult out."

"That's fine, I think I'll probably use the small one, but I will see once I get started. Also I need you to stay close to Angela the whole time, as you may have heard she had several meltdowns. I am not sure how she will react, what he did to her; let's just say she was a very lucky young lady."

"Was he the one who?"

"Yes Rosebud he was."

"I'm not ashamed to say I'm glad he got what he deserved." She tells me, and then looks a little nervous as to my reaction. They know I don't like them speaking of others like that.

"I have to agree Kitten; at least I know your brothers will not go after him." I say before changing the subject knowing Angela should be coming in a minute.

 _(A soft knock)_

"Come in Angel Bug," I call out.

As she enters the room Rosalie and I both exchange glances, we can see she is still visibly nervous.

"Angela…Angela…Angel Bug," I say to get her attention. "I need to make sure you are okay before we continue. I only need you to tell me yes or no, okay?"

"Okay"

"Are you sure you are comfortable with me doing the rest of your exam?"

"Yes"

"Okay, just remember if at any time you need me to stop say our code word which is?"

"Féileacáin"

"I promise I will."

"Good so first I am going to explain what we are going to do. If you have any questions or concerns stop me."

Angel nods her head in agreement.

"First of all Rosalie will be staying in the room the whole time, this will include while you are changing. Normally this is not part of our practice; however, we both agree you may need the support. Though I always will have a female nurse in the room with me during an exam." Again she nods in agreement. I gently place my hands on both sides of her face before I tell her, "Angel Bug I will take it you agree unless you stop me. Once you're ready I will have Rosalie crack the door open, but I will always knock first before coming in. I want to start with the basic physical on you; I already have your height and weight."

Angela raises her hand to indicate she wants to say or ask something.

"Yes Angela Bug."

"Why? What is involved in that Daddy Carlisle?"

"In what?

"The basic physical. Didn't Rosalie do it before?"

"Well excellent questions," I remark which causes her to smile. "Yes and no, I will be checking your eyes, ears, nose and throat, then your glands in your neck and your reflexes. I will also be listening to your heart and lungs, checking your pulse ox, which is the lever of oxygen in your blood or how much oxygen you are taking in and your blood pressure. Now I don't want you to worry or get upset if it's higher, what happened earlier will affect it. We can and will monitor it over the weekend. Finally before we start your actual female exam I will check your spine for any curvatures or bulges. So far do you have any questions?" I ask after explaining the first half.

"How much are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

She looks towards Rosalie then back to me before continuing. "Is Rosalie going to do any?"

"I wasn't planning on it because you seemed adamant that I was to do it, why?"

"When I said I would refuse if you didn't I meant the female exam, not the whole physical." Angela explains. But before I could say anything Rosalie speaks up.

"Sis, look at me please." She turns toward Rosalie, "I agree with Dad he needs to do everything. I'm right here the whole time, but knowing what you told me I think it's important for him to do it all. Honey we want to help you and you do have the code word just use it. I promise I won't leave you and won't let anyone hurt you."

"Okay, I just want you to know I would be okay with you doing part of it." Angela tells Rosalie just before she gives her a hug. I just smile as I watch this.

"Angela let me finish explaining so we can get started. I'm sure your new Mom, Brothers, and Sister want to spend time with you also."

"Okay"

"So once I finish the first part of your exam I will be checking breasts and armpits for any lump and explain to you the proper way to do a self-breast exam. These are very important to do because if you find something changes, we can check you sooner. Breast cancer is one of the most curable cancers in both men and women."

"Men?"

"Yes Angela, men while they do not develop the same as women do have breast tissue and therefore can and do get breast cancer, so it is just as important for men to check for lumps not just in their testicles but breasts also. After I will move to your abdominal region, this allows me to be able to check your liver and spleen. Finally I'll have you move down where we will do your pelvic exam. As you can see I have two sizes of speculums, I plan on using the smaller ones unless I find they are too small, but I will let you know if I need to switch. Also I have a technique I use on patients that seems to help and I will try it with you. Then we will be done and I will have everyone come home for some fun time. Do you have any questions?"

"Are you going to…do you have to…?"

No, I think I know what you're asking, I may have to check your uterus but I will tell you before and again remember our code word. Any other questions?"

"No not yet, but if I have one later?"

"You ask any questions at any point and time, I'll be happy to stop and answer them or even talk to you if you need. Now there is a robe and a paper drape on the table. You can leave your slipper socks on. I'm going to give you some time and privacy, Rosalie please remember to crack the door open."

"Okay Dad."

I turn and kiss Angela on her forehead before I kiss Rosalie on hers and then walk out closing the door.

 _10 minutes later_

I gave the girls a few minutes longer after I hear the door open. I then head back and knock on the door.

"Can I come in ladies?"

"Yes Daddy Carlisle," I hear Angela answer.

"Okay are you ready to start?" I ask.

"I think so," she answers. I look at Rosalie who gives me a nod in agreement.

'Okay why don't you have a seat on the exam table, Dr. Rosalie will you please take down notes for me?"

"Sure Dr. Cullen," she replies smiling.

"Let's begin," I say as I grab the blood pressure cuff and my stethoscope. "Blood pressure 130/85, slightly higher than I would like but not as high as I thought it might be. I would want to check it in a little while and like I said earlier I will watch you over the weekend. Now let's check your pulse," I say to her as I place two fingers on her wrist, "68, well that's good. Normal is between 50-70 beats per minute. I am glad to see it coming down from earlier." While I am telling her this I grab my portable pulse oximeter and thermometer. I place the pulse ox on her finger and the thermometer under her tongue; while these are registering I watch her respirations. "Pulse ox 99% room air, fantastic Angela, respirations 25 slightly high, but not too bad, why don't you try and do a few deep breaths with me. In slowly and out slowly and in slowly and out slowly. Okay I think I'll recheck your respirations in a little while. They are not bad just slightly elevated yet. Temperature 100.3F, 37.9C."

"Excuse me Dr. Cullen, could she possible be having a reaction to the vaccine she received earlier?"

"Very good observation Dr. Rosalie, yes it could be. We will have to watch her closely and give her some Tylenol for the temperature. Angela how are you feeling?"

"My arm is a little sore, but I've had that before. Am I okay Daddy Car…I mean Dr. Carlisle?"

"Yes Angel Bug, Dr. Rosalie is right though you may be having a mild reaction. This is normal for a lot of people. I'll give you some Tylenol when we are done, also we will just keep an extra eye on you. Don't worry, I know your Daddy Carlisle well and he will not let anything happen to you." I say winking. This earns me her beautiful smile and a couple of giggles.

I put away what I am done with and grab my otoscope and ophthalmoscope to check her ears, eyes and throat; I also grab a tongue depressor. First I check her ears, "ears are clear, no sign of swelling." Next eyes, "pupils dilate and reactive to light." She is able to follow my finger with her eyes while not moving her head. "Very good." Finally I grab the tongue depressor, "okay open your mouth, stick your tongue out," she looks at me and giggles. "What is so funny young lady?" I ask faking seriousness.

"Won't I get in trouble for sticking my tongue out at you?" She says semiserious.

"In any other time I would say probably, but no. Now let's try again, stick your tongue out and say ah." She does as I ask and her throat looks good. "Throat is clear," I say now putting this aside. "Now if my hands are too cold tell me and I will warm them with hot water." I say as I go to check her glands. She shivers slightly so I pull away.

"No Da…I mean Dr. Carlisle. I'm fine it was just a little cold."

"Angela I have no problem warming my hands." I run them under warm water until I think they are warm enough, and then go back to her exam. I feel along her neck, checking her glands. "Glands are normal. Angel Bug you are doing great." I compliment her.

"Thank you, I am really trying."

"We can tell," I say smiling at her. I am truly proud and happy she is doing so well. "Okay why don't you stand up for me please and face your sister?" Again she does as I ask, "I am going to check your spine now, and in each position I will run my thumbs down your spine, but over the robe so don't worry."

"I'm not."

"What I am feeling for are any abnormalities or curves in your spine. So first stand normally," I begin at the base of her neck and go to her tail bone, "good, so far your spine feels fine. Next stand straight up and tall," I repeat the process. Same results, "last can you please bend over?"

As she does both Rosalie and I notice the increase in her heart rate and breathing.

"Okay wait, Rosalie please switch spots with me." Angela starts to protest when I decide it's time for Daddy to come out. "Listen young lady, you are going to find out that as fair as I am none of my children, this now includes you, argue with me. Your heart rate and breathing are showing me signs of anxiety, so unless you want me to stop and make, yes I said make you see Dr. Catherine you will stop acting like this and let Rosalie do the final check. I don't often ask but I will, what is your choice?"

"Rosalie," she whispers softly and looking down.

"Good choice," I say pulling her into my arms. "Angel Bug you are doing so amazingly well, I just want you to be comfortable okay?"

"Okay, I'm sorry I…"

I stop her, "shh, you're okay. I'm sorry I had to pull out the Dad tone, but I will not put up with my children acting like that, you are a beautiful young lady and there is never a problem asking for help or to have someone else check you. Now let's finish this part, please bend over and touch your toes. Dr. Rosalie please check and give me your opinion."

"I fell no curvature or malformations Dr. Cullen."

"Very good, I also have not seen any. Alright Angel Bug you can stand up and sit back on the table please. We are almost done. Only a few minutes more."

"Dad I think I should get her something to drink," Rosalie says.

"Why don't you wait here with her and I will grab her some juice." I say.

I want to give her a few minutes alone with her sister to talk and make sure she is calm enough to continue. I go down and get her some orange juice. When I return I hear my daughters talking, Rosalie making sure to keep Angela calm and telling her how well she is doing. Angela is telling her she knows I'm not him and she knows I will not hurt her like he did. Again I knock and ask permission before entering the room and giving her the juice.

"When you're ready lay down and we will continue," I tell her.

As she drinks the juice she asks, "Um, Dr. Carlisle?"

"Yes honey."

"How should I do a self-exam?"

"Very good question, it's actually very easy. First you will stand in front of mirror with your top and bra off, placing your hands on your sides. You will look at the size, shape and color of all parts of your breasts to see if there are any noticeable changes."

"Like what?"

"Well if they are dimpling, puckering or bulging. If your nipples have changed in size or color, if any parts of your breasts are red, swollen or sore and if that area is sore. Last check to see if there is any fluid leaking out of any part of them. Then you will lay down taking the pads of your fingers make quarter size circular motions on the opposite breast covering your whole breast. Repeat on the other breast, I also believe it's a good idea to do it standing up. Making sure to include the underneath area of the breasts. If you ever notice anything you can tell me, Dr. Catherine, Rosalie or Edward. We will be happy to check to make sure it's nothing major wrong. Most of the time they are blocked milk ducts."

"Is that all I have to do?"

"Yes, why?"

"I thought it would be harder than that."

"No not at all, plus like I mentioned breast cancer is one of the most curable of all cancers in both men and women."

Now Angela lays down indicating she is ready, we notice a slight increase in her heart rate again so I decide to keep talking to her to see if it helps.

"Okay we will go at your speed, I am only going to uncover one side at a time and Rosalie is right here."

"I know I really do trust you."

"Thank you Angel Bug, that means a lot to me," I say smiling at her.

As I begin she takes several breaths with Rosalie and asks.

"If it's that easy why don't men do it?"

"I don't know sis, do you Dr. Cullen."

"Well ladies, men do not realize they actually have breasts and can develop breast cancer. Actually one in every one thousand cases is male breast cancer. While it's a lot lower than women, women have a higher survival rate."

"Why?"

"Because most men either do not believe they can get it or are too embarrassed to tell their Dr.'s there is something wrong."

"I think if men knew the truth they wouldn't feel like that." Angela states.

"I agree honey, and we are all done." I inform her.

"Really?"

"Yes, no lumps, everything appears fine to me."

"Excuse me Dad."

"Yes Kitten," I answer moving to Angela's abdominal region.

"Angela makes a great point. What if we added male breast exams to the physicals we do, we can start with the ones we do on the reservation. Maybe Angela and I can put together some information on male breast cancer. That is if you want to help Angela?" Rosalie asks.

"Ladies I think that sounds like a wonderful, Rosalie since you will be starting to help me at the clinic why don't we have you put together a program we can test on the pack. We can then expand it to the elders and rest of the tribe. Angela would you want to see if your Dad would be interested in a program for his church members?" I ask.

"Oh yes I'm sure he will, especially after I tell him what I learned."

"Then I can also talk to Dr. Snow about something at the hospital. By the way Angel Bug I'm done with your abdomen exam."

"WOW! I didn't realize you were doing it."

"That was the idea, only one part left, and we are done. You are doing great." I praise her knowing she needs it now.

"Thank you," Angela replies with a slight blush.

"Okay, let's finish up why don't we, you have several siblings waiting to come home and play with you. Like I said earlier, I want you to scoot down until your rear end is at the end of the table. I'm going to re-wash my hands while you do. I know you didn't mention an allergy to Latex, however I changed all the gloves I use to Latex Free."

As I am washing my hands and getting ready I hear my girls talking and laughing. They really have bonded like sisters. While all my daughters and nieces, including my honorary ones, are very close they now all have found a 'sister/friend' that they can share a special bond with. That one person they can talk to about personal issues.

Before I turn around I ask the girls if they are ready. Angel tells me she was so I turn around slowly to make sure. I see her just as I asked so I decide to talk to her first then finish her exam.

"Okay Angel Bug, again I want you to know how proud I am of you. You are doing exceptionally well. Now I want you to answer a question and don't worry how you answer I will finish your exam, I just need to know."

"Okay Dr. Carlisle."

"Are you feeling like you are going to flashback?"

"I thought I would have, but no I promise I don't. I…" she looks at Rose who nods her head, so she continues. "I am a little nervous, but I know you are not him, you will not hurt me." She tells me.

I take her hand and look right at her when I say, "Thank you for telling me. I know what we need to do now will be the hardest part, but I also know you can do this." I turn towards Rosalie, still holding Angela's hand and say, "Dr. Rosalie I would like to also tell you what a wonderful job you're doing. Please let me know if you notice anything."

"Certainly Dr. Cullen."

Turning back I continue, "As you know I will be doing your pelvic exam, and then I will most likely do a digital exam of your uterus. Angel Bug please do me a favor and don't fight…"

"I promise I won't Daddy Carlisle," she states fast and excitedly, "I have been trying I promise."

"Shh…Angel Bug, I was going to say don't fight your feelings, even if it means a flashback."

"But…"

"No Angela, your sister's right here and I'm just over there. Also I'm going to do something I do when I have to examine victims of assault. Rosalie can you please set up the examination mirror for me and grab the hand mirror out of the drawer?"

"Yes Dr. Cullen." Rosalie answers before she does it; she then brings me the hand held mirror.

"So at any point you need to just point this towards my mirror, before we begin I'm going to have you and Rosalie check it to make sure you can see what I'm doing. Okay?"

"Okay, but I promise I don't need this. I'm okay I promise."

Before I can say anything Rosalie speaks up, "Sis you don't have to use it if you don't need to. But Mom and I thought it would help when Daddy had to check victims of assault to be able to watch what was going on. You know we were both hurt and when Daddy started doing more E.R. time, seeing more victims of assault we suggest he try it."

"And it has helped a lot Kitten." I interject into the conversation which causes Rosalie to smile.

"Okay as long as you won't get upset or mad at me if I have any issues."

"I promise no one will ever get mad or make fun of you. All of us have past issues that can cause anxiety in us. We are a family and we will help each other when we need it. This now includes you Angel Bug."

"That's right sis, if anyone thinks about making fun of you I'll…"

"Come and tell me isn't that right Rosalie Lillian Cullen?" I say in a stern tone.

"Ah, yes Daddy. I'll come and tell you." She responds.

"Good just don't forget it," I say leaving no room for argument. "Now why don't we finish up so I can call your Mom and siblings to come back home." I say in a much calmer voice, as I get ready to sit down at the end of the table. As I do I adjust the mirror and have both Angela and Rosalie verify the position with the hand held mirror. Once they make sure Angela can see what I am doing I begin.

"Okay Angela please place your feet in the stir-ups and we will be done in a few minutes."

Even though I hear her heart rate increase slightly, she is doing what I request so I decide to wait as long as she needs. I know how hard this is and will be praising her for doing so well. I make sure she is ready before I continue.

"I am going to start with these," I say as I show her the smallest speculum. "These are the small adult size. You will probably feel a little pressure when I open them, but it should not hurt." As I am saying this her heart rate begins racing and she begins to breathe faster and harder. I look at Rosalie and shake my head to indicate that I want to finish talking. "I want you to follow Dr. Rosalie in a few deep breaths, then Dr. Rosalie when I indicate please count to twenty and Angela please keep taking deep breathes in and out slowly. Can you try doing this for me?"

"Ya…Ya…Yes I think so Da…Da…Dr. Carlisle," she replies nervously.

"Angela I promise this will be over quickly, you are doing amazing." I get a slight smile from her when I say this. I proceed to look at Rosalie and give her a nod. She places Angela's hand on her chest and starts to breathe with her sister. After about four cleansing breaths, I nod again to Rosalie to indicate I was beginning. I slowly insert and open the speculum enough to get a sample. Rosalie is at fourteen as I am starting to close the speculum and seventeen when I am removing it.

"All done Angel Bug, you did so well. I am so proud of you."

"What?"

"I said you did very well."

"You're done Dr. Carlisle?"

"Yes Angela, I just need to do the last part and you will be completely done." I tell her as I am marking her specimen jar before I re-wash my hands. I see them watch so I decide to explain why it seems like I am washing so much. "To answer that look, I usually have my assistant closer to me and they mark and close the specimen container for me, and also move the equipment when I am finished. But as I felt Rosalie was needed closer to you, I am doing my own, not that I ever mind. I feel the assistant should be utilized where they are needed the most. That is the reason you have seen me wash my hands so much. How are you doing?"

"I feel better than I thought I would, I am a little nervous still but I'm okay I guess."

"I am happy to hear that and that you are being honest with me." I praise her again.

"Why hide it, you'll know anyways and if I want to heal I need to be honest."

"Very well stated sis," Rosalie says to her.

"I agree Angel Bug."

Once I am done and have new gloves on I go back to the end of the table. I touch her knee on top of the drape and say "alright my beautiful girls let's get this finished. As you know this is the final part. It should only take me one finger to feel what I need to." I say as I show her my index finger, "and I will press gently on your abdomen at the same time. This helps me feel for any endometrial growth on the outside of your uterus. I'm sorry this will be the most uncomfortable part, but I will be as quick and gentle as possible."

As I am talking, I notice she is beginning to breathe heavier again, but I know she is still nervous. I decide to start the exam as I know Rosalie will let me know if something is going on. As I am doing the exam I hear Rosalie clearing her throat softly.

"Ahem"

I don't want to stop as I am almost done when she does it louder this time.

"AHEM!"

Just as I look over at my daughters, my newest daughter is staring blankly and begins to panic, crying out "Daidí."

"Almost done Angel Bug, I promise." I say.

"Daidí, Daidí," she says more frantic.

"I'm here Angel Bug, let Daddy wash his hands please."

Just then she becomes hysterical crying out.

"Féileacáin Féileacáin Daidí"

I use my vampire speed to dry my hands and go to her.

"Shh…Shh…Daddy's here."

"Make stop, make stop, owie Daddy make him stop." She is crying out like a young child now.

"He's done, I promise he's done. No one will hurt you."

"Daidí Féileacáin."

"Where Angel Bug, where are the butterflies?"

"Coming, their coming. Owie, hurt, stop, make stop. Daddy, Daddy help." She starts screaming again.

"I'm here Angel Bug, Daddy and Sissy are here. Shh…Daddy has you; Sissy is holding your hand. You're safe, I promise you're safe. It's over now." I say to her as if I am talking to a young child.

As I am telling her this I think it begins to help her as she is calming down a little. I turn toward Rosalie and we speak at vampire speed and tone.

"Dad what happened? She was doing so well."

"I wish I knew Kitten, I wish I knew."

"Is she?"

"Yes I believe so, but his one is mixing past and present together. I am going to try and see if she will let me leave so you can help her get dressed. Then both of you come to the study, I have a feeling she needs you as much as she needs me right now. While you help her I will go to get something to help calm her down if we need it."

"What are you going to use? I'm just curious."

"Its fine Kitten I know you're worried about her. I'm hoping nothing, but if I need to I will use 0.25mg Xanax, but as that is only in pill form I may have to use Valium. If that's the case I plan on only 1mg IM, half of the lowest dose. I just want to calm her so she can talk about what happened."

"Do you have to use anything?"

"I don't know Kitten, I truly hope not, but I would rather be prepared incase."

"I agree Dad. What should I do?"

"Help her get dressed and be here for her. Your newest sister needs all of us and has a long way to go, just be patient with her Kitten. Be her sister and friend, listen when she is ready to talk, that's the best thing you can do."

I leave them along and grab what I need incase. I hear Rosalie talking to Angela like I have never heard her speak to anyone before. The only person I heard her speak similar to was Billy and this tells me just how much Angela means to her. Rose truly means she will protect her human sister from anyone who may harm her. As I continue to listen to her dressing her sister and them coming down the hall I hear something I never thought I would, Rosalie is singing softly to her sister:

 _Sometimes in our lives_

 _We all have pain, we all have sorrow_

 _But if we are wise_

 _We know that there's always tomorrow._

 _Lean on me when you're not strong_

 _And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on_

 _For it won't be long_

' _Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_

 _Please, swallow your pride_

 _If I have things you need to borrow_

 _For no one can fill those of you needs_

 _That you won't let show_

 _You just call on me, sister, when you need a hand_

 _We all need somebody to lean on_

 _I just might have a problem that you'll understand_

 _We all need somebody to lean on._

I meet them at the door of my study; Rosalie was able to get Angela into sweat pants and a tank top. She is cradling her in her arms so I direct them to the couch. Angela is whimpering and crying along the way. Once we are seated I ask Rose, "Kitten that was so beautiful. What made you decide to sing to your sister?"

Looking down for a second she watched her sister starting to relax a little. Hopefully this is a good sign as I will not have to medicate her more. She then looks up at me and says, "It was because of you Daddy." I must have looked at her confused because she continued to explain. "Remember shortly after you changed me?" I nod yes. "Edward and I got into that fight and I kind of attacked him." Now I raise my eyebrow at her.

"I would not exactly call biting and attempting to rip your brother's head off as kind of attacking him young lady."

Now she looks down again, though this time out of embarrassment. She knows I am right.

"Yes sir, your right. Well after you…ah…punished me and held me close for a while. I went to my room to be alone. I had mix feelings about you then, I hated you for changing me, but somehow loved you for caring enough to spank me like a real father would have done. Then you held me and tried to show me you truly loved me, even if I resisted your compassion and love. I remember after a while you came up to my room and when I wouldn't talk to you at first you pulled me on your lap and began to cradle me, singing softly. I still wanted to hate you at first because of what you did, but when you just kept singing and holding me I realized you truly loved and cared about me. It was then I realized what it meant to be part of a family, a real family. That I now had a Dad who loved me for me and not what I could do for him, I no longer had to fear anything. I knew no matter what mistakes I made I was loved and could be forgiven, even if it came with a sore rear end. Dad, I'm sorry I never told you how much that night really meant to me, how much it still means to have you comfort me when I'm having a really bad day. Thank you Dad."

I am so touched by her words; I lean over and kiss her forehead. "Kitten, you never have to thank your Mother or me for loving you. It's our true pleasure." Just as I'm saying this we hear Angela softly cry, "Daddy."

Rosalie passes her to me so I can cradle her close to me.

"I'm here Angel Bug, Daddy's here. Rosalie's here, you're safe, we promise no one will hurt you."

She looks toward Rosalie who shakes her head in agreement.

"Why Daddy?" She asks still visibly scared.

"Why what?"

"Why?"

"Angela," I start as I gently turn her head to face me. "Can you talk to us; can you please tell us what happened? You did so wonderful; I was at the end when it happened. I'm not mad or upset; I'm just trying to figure out what I did, what happened?"

"Nothing, you did nothing wrong. Not the way you're thinking. I'm…I'm…I'm sorry Daddy, please don't be upset with me, I tried, I truly tired. I'm sorry." My poor daughter is not crying against me.

"Shh…Shh…No one is mad or upset with you. In fact I am very proud of you."

"We are sis, we are proud of you. I don't think I could have done what you did."

Unfortunately this causes her to start crying harder.

"Angela look at me please."

We can see she is trying to so I wait for her to turn towards me.

"Angel Bug no one is upset with you. Please calm down before I have to sedate you. I would prefer if you told us what happened. Can you please try?"

"Hurts, breathing hurts, scared." She says gasping now.

'Rosalie can you please go get her something to drink." I say before turning my attention back to Angela. "Angel Bug do you think you can swallow a pill for me or not? I can give you a shot if you prefer."

"No Daddy, no please no shot." She says in near hysterics.

"Okay, but if you can't swallow or get more upset I may have to." I tell her.

Just then Rosalie walks in with some ice tea for her. Angela takes a few sips and then places her hand against my chest. I take a few slow deep breaths that she now copies. Once she is calmer she says, "I want to tell you before I take it please."

I nod in agreement.

"When he first walked in he told me how pretty I was, that he knew I would grow into a beautiful young lady. But it was a shame my breasts were so small. That he guesses someone wouldn't care as long as I was will to put out for them."

Rosalie and I look at each other, who would talk to a child like that. We don't say anything, we just let her continue.

"When he as checking my breasts he suggested I think about implants in the future."

She is becoming more and more upset with each statement. I stop her for a minute for two reasons. First to have her take the medication and second to calm herself down before she continues getting more upset.

"Before you continue I want you to take this."

"What is it?"

"Xanax, it's 0.5mg, it will calm you down and could make you sleepy so please don't fight it." I tell her. She is able to take the pill, after we let her take her time before continuing. Once she does we find out what triggered her attack. Unfortunately it was what I did, when I called them beautiful girls and touched her knee. She explains how he touched her in many inappropriate ways. I have a hard time not letting my inner beast out. As I look towards Rosalie I see how upset she is, I know this brought up memories for her too. I put my arm out and she leans closer to me, I put my arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to me. I am surprised that Rosalie didn't react more; she just took her sister's hand before saying.

"Angela I can promise you he can never hurt you or anyone again."

She looks at me and I tell her, "she's right, I won't go into details but he can never hurt anyone again."

I'm not sure if it's my words or the knowledge they are true because she lets go of all her built up feelings.

"Shh…Daddy Carlisle has you," as I'm saying this I hear a soft whimper on my side. I turned to find my Kitten also now crying. I pull her even closer and start humming to both of my daughters. Soft and low to give them both what they need now, comfort and love of their Father. While I am still humming I hear a very low soft voice asking;

"How? Why? It's no fair, why her Daddy, why Angela?"

"Why any of you Kitten, you certainly didn't deserve what happened. Neither did you Mother or Sister Alice. But for whatever reason it happened. I'm just grateful I was there to help all of you, I am grateful we are all here to help Angela now."

"Me too Dad." As she is lying back against me. We continue to just sit quietly, the only sound an occasional gasp or whimper for what seems like hours. In reality only about fifteen to twenty minutes when Angela opens her eyes and looks at me.

"Daddy Carlisle"

"Yes my Angel Bug"

"Do you think it's okay if I tell them? Do you think Seth will still want to be with me?"

"Tell who what? Yes, I know he will. He will be upset that someone hurt you, but will want to not only be here to help you, but will love you with everything he has. He knows what happened to his Mother and Sister; he is always here for them and will always be here for you."

"Tell the family what happened to me? Do you think it will help me heal?"

"Angela, my beautiful, beautiful Angel Bug, I think you should tell whomever you want and as much as you want. As for helping you to heal, your parents did the right thing when it happened, they got you help then, and now your Momma Esme and I will continue helping you. We will get you anything we can to continue helping you. I will explain to everyone that you want to talk to them about something that happened to you and remind them to respect how much you want to tell them, how much you can tell them at one time. Okay?"

"Okay, thank you Daddy Carlisle, but what about Seth, Jacob and Leah? I already told Bella, she has just respected my privacy."

"Sis trust me, they will be there for you, just like we all will be. We're a family, one very large, extremely mixed up, loving, even when we want to kill one another, but no one else can, family. Trust me we would all risk sitting for eternity to protect one another. This includes you and has since you came into our life, since you befriended Bella and Jasper the way you did. No one has tried to do what you did with any of us. Daddy is right when he calls you Angel, because you truly are."

"Rosalie that was so beautifully stated, but let try not to go that far please. Remember it's my hand that will have to blister all your behinds for eternity." I say winking at her getting her to smile. Why don't you help you sister with a bubble bath while I call your Mom and have them head back? Angela when you're done I would like you to let me know please, I want to give you some Tylenol and have you rest a little while. I think tonight we should just finish watching "Our You Being Served Again" and play a game or two. If you want to and feel up to it you can talk to them tomorrow about what happened."

"Okay Dad" Rosalie says.

"Okay Daddy Carlisle, Daddy Carlisle?"

"Yes Angel Bug."

"Thank you," she says as he hugs me.

"Oh Angel Bug, I am just happy I am here to help you, I am even happier that you are now part of our family. But I am going to tell you right here and now, next year when it's time for your next exam, you can choose either Rosalie or Catherine to do it." She looks at me scared again before I can finish. "I will be next to you, I will be your support system next time, but yes I will be there too."

"Okay Daddy Carlisle, I think I can agree knowing you will still be there for me."

To say I am surprised she is agreeable is a true understatement, though I do not let her know. I pull my two daughters in for a hug, kissing them both on their heads and say "I promise I will always be here for you and all my children. Right Rosalie?"

"Right Daddy," she says before I let them go and they head towards Angela's room.

Once I know they are in her room I call Esme.

"Hello Love"

"Hello Dear, how is everything. I was starting to get worried. Alice said she was having flash visions and the boys were ready to come home. But before you say anything, they are behaving and listening. However, Jasper is extremely worried about Angela; Alice couldn't get a good reading, but what she saw scared her."

"I promise everything will be fine, it is definitely better now than earlier. I will explain more when everyone gets home. May I speak with Jasper for a moment though?"

"Of course, I'll get him." She says before I hear her call him...

"Hi Papa"

"Hi Jazz, I hear you are very worried about Angela."

"Yes Sir, but I promise I have been listening to Momma."

"Shh…I know son, I know. As I told your Mother, I will explain more when you all come home and Angela will explain what she wants tomorrow. I just want to re-assure you she will be fine son."

"Will be Papa?"

"Yes son, I will tell you she is physically fine, the rest is her part to tell you. But I will also let you know now and again when everyone is here; she will need our support, all of our love and support."

"She can count on that Papa."

"I know son, I am so proud of you, all of you for caring so much for her. Also for behaving and listening to you Mother."

"Thank you Papa, Momma says we should be home soon."

"You are very welcome my son, now please tell your siblings to behave and I will see you when you get home."

"Okay Papa, love ya."

"Love you to Jasper."

We hang up and I hear the girls talking, I decide to just take the Tylenol and some more tea to her room. I tell Rosalie before going down to wait for everyone to come home.

About thirty minutes after I get downstairs I hear Esme and our vampire children returning home. While they are all coming in I ask them to sit in the living room and call Rosalie down to join us.

"As I told your Mother and brother, Angela had a rough patch earlier, but she is physically fine. While neither Rose nor I will go into any details because that is Angela's to tell. What I will tell you is something very traumatic happened to her in the past and while I am sure I don't have to ask or say this please respect her wishes and be here for her." To which I get a chorus of "yes, of course" and "always." I smile at them being so proud of my family. We all then hear her door open and Angela starting to head towards us; I decide to continue knowing what I am about to say will not harm her. "So tonight I told her we will continue watching "Our You Being Severed Again" and play a game or two."

"Come in Angela" I say inviting her over.

"Angela, darlin come sit by Ali and me," Jasper says.

"Okay, but first I need to ask Mrs. Esme something in private. If that's okay?"

"Of course dear," Esme replies.

Esme gets up and I walk with Angela and her into the kitchen. Even though we know everyone can hear us, it does let them know its private conversation.

"Mrs. Esme I already asked Mr. Carlisle and he said he was fine with it and that you would be to. But I wanted to ask you first." Esme just watches our daughter as I give her hand an encouraging squeeze. "Would you mind if I called you Momma Esme?"

"Oh Angela, my beautiful Angel Girl, I would be honored to have you call me that." Esme starts when she notices Angela smirking and looking at me. "What is so funny?"

"It's just that you and Daddy Carlisle," now it's Esme's turn to smile and look at me as Angela continues, "Both call me Angel. Daddy Carlisle calls me Angel Bug and you called me your Angel Girl."

Esme walks over and embraces our newest daughter in a hug, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "My Angel Girl all of our children have their own nicknames, some Carlisle and I share and use together, others have different ones from both of us. But each one is as unique, individual, and as special as they are to us."

As they are talking I can hear the kids beginning to argue over which game we will play.

"Excuse me ladies, I believe that the natives are getting restless. I think we should go back before someone lands in trouble."

As we get closer we hear Jasper, "Why don't we let our newest sister pick the game?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea son," I say getting their attention. "Angel Bug why don't you go see what interests you. Kitten would you grab the DVD while your Mother gets Angela something to snack on. Then we can just relax and have fun with each other tonight. Angela just let us know when you are ready for dinner."

"Okay Daddy Carlisle," now all of our vampire children are smiling, knowing she is truly part of our family. "Is this game okay?" She asks.

"Apples to Apples, I think that's a perfect game. Alice and Edward all we can do is ask…"

"You don't have to ask, Alice and I already talked and we will try our best to not use our gifts. We just want to have a fun time with our sister." Edward says smiling.

"Thank you"

We spend the rest of our evening and well into the night watching the show, playing and having a wonderful time bonding. By time we are done playing our third game Esme, Angela and Jasper each won one game apiece. I look at the clock as Angela begins to yawn.

"It's one a.m. I think we should all say good night and turn in for some quiet time. Everyone please stay in your rooms until six or seven in the morning, Angela it's bedtime for you. You sleep as long as you need, you had a hard day. Your Momma and I are just down the hall and Rosalie is next door."

We say our good nights and head up to our rooms for the night. I know tomorrow could be a long hard day for our daughter, but she will learn just what our family is made up of, what it truly means to be a Cullen.

* * *

I do not own "Lean on Me", though I love the song. When Rosalie sang it to Angela she did change the word "brother" to "sister" as she sees Angela as her newest sister.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dedicated:** **To anyone who has experienced anything traumatic in their life, you are not alone. No matter what it was or if other's believe it to be traumatic or not, to you it was. There are people out there who care about you, let them in, let them help you. I DID.**

 **A special thank you to Twilightrocksyoursocks for listening to my idea's and encouraging me to write this story. To Phoenyx-Fyre-Writer for listening to me and being an amazing beta. Your friendships are such a wonderful part of my life.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has Favorite/Follow and/or reviewed this story. You make me want to write more. Please keep it coming and let me know what you think.**

 **P.M.'s and Reviews always welcome, please no flaming. If you do not like it please do not read it.**

* * *

 **Esme POV.**

 **3 A.M.**

Carlisle and I decide to spend our quiet time reading. I had just recently picked up some new architecture magazines so I can start getting ideas. Eleazar and Carmen expressed interest in moving closer to us, Cassie and Rebecca decided to stay here for a while. I got excited as now I have new projects to work on.

"So what do you think if we re-do and offer the cottage to Cassie and Rebecca while they are here?" I ask.

"I think that is a won…"Carlisle starts when we hear whimpering coming from our newest daughters room.

As quickly as it starts it stops or so we think. A few seconds later we hear Angela crying out, "Seth…Seth…Please come back, I'm sorry. Daddy Carlisle, Mommy Esme please don't…PLEASE!"

We flash to her room just in time as she sits up and begins crying hysterically. I go over to her picking her up and putting her on my lap.

"Shh… Shh… Momma has you; I'm here my Angel Girl, Momma's here."

"Mommy please don't leave me, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please Momma don't leave me." She cries against my chest still half asleep.

"Oh Angel Bug, your Momma Esme and I are right here, and I promise we are not going anywhere without you, you will always be invited to join us. You my beautiful girl are part of this family now, and this family stays together." Carlisle tells her.

"No, no he won't want me he… he…" Angela begins before she becomes more upset.

"Excuse me Papa, Momma you may want to get her in the bathroom." Jasper says from the door just as she begins to gag and retch.

I flash her into her bathroom gently placing her on the floor in front of her toilet just in time. I pull her hair back holding it with one hand while rubbing circles on her back with the other hand. While the whole time our poor daughter continues throwing up. I whisper to Carlisle low enough for her not to hear me.

"Is there anything we can do to help her, anything you can give her?"

"Yes, I was just hoping it would stop on its own." He says.

"Why?"

"She won't like it and might fight us," I must have gave him a questioning look because he went on to explain, "It's given by injection, I promised it wouldn't use an injection if I didn't have to."

"Carlisle, you have no choice, you have too. I will help, she will understand."

"I know I just hate having to do this, but your right. Please bring her into our room when you can, I will have everything ready and tell you what to do then." He says before he leaves to get what he needs from his office.

After another ten minutes of what has now turned into dry heaving and begging for help I carefully pick her up and start to carry her to our room. On the way I see Jasper standing in the hall, I can see the hurt in his eyes; walking towards him I keep my voice low enough for only him to hear me.

"Jasper, are you okay baby?"

"I'm worried about her Momma; I want to do something to help her but don't know what to do." He tells me.

"Oh Jasper, you are doing exactly what you should be. You told us what she was feeling, continue to do exactly what you did, be there for her when she needs you. She has a long journey ahead; she will need our love and understanding. Just continue doing what you do best be her friend, her brother."

Jasper listens and then looks at her carefully walking over to us placing a gently kiss on her forehead saying,

"I'm here for you Sis; I will always be here for you when you need me. Thank you for being you. I love you Sis."

Angela looks at him trying to say thank you, but being so sick she can only barely smile.

We go into the room and Carlisle is waiting for us. I carry her over to our bed when her stomach starts again, she once again is dry heaving, crying and begging as she continues.

"Daddy Carlisle, please help me, please…" She cries holding on me tightly.

"Angela I have something that can help you, do you trust me though?" Carlisle asks her, she nodes her head yes so he goes to get the injection ready. Once she sees it she begins to try and climb off me and get away. I pull her closer and hold her hands together so she will not try and hit one of us and hurt herself. Unfortunately she begins to struggle more; Carlisle sees this and lets his Papa Bear come out.

"Angela Webber you will stop this right this second young lady!"

She looks towards him scared and whimpers, "Angel Bug you know your Momma Esme and I love you very much and would never do anything to hurt you. Right?"

"But you promised," she cries.

"No Angela I said if I could help it, but you can't keep anything down right now so oral will not work. Angel Bug I promise I will make this as quick and painless as I can." He tells her as he comes over to us, "I know you're scared, but I promise this will help you. I am going to ask you this again, do you trust me? Please be honest."

"Yes," she barely whispered against me, if we did not have our advanced hearing we would have missed it.

"Okay, I will tell you what we are going to do, your Momma Esme is going to turn you into her, place her hand just under your waist band in the upper part of your buttocks. This will help numb you with the cold a little bit and it should not hurt so badly. Next, I want you to cuddle tightly into her, bury your head against her chest, and please follow her breathing. Can you do that for me?"

She begins crying softly again, but says "yes."

Carlisle looks at me sadly, but I just nod my head. He understands and goes to grab what he needs.

' _Father, Mother tell me when you are ready to start. Rosalie has an idea that might help.'_ Edward sends us through ESP. Carlisle and I look at each other.

' _What do you mean?'_ I ask him

' _We're sorry, but we heard her and Jasper feels how scared she is.'_

' _Okay, tell everyone we are about to begin.'_ I tell him.

"Okay my Angel Girl cuddle in close to me," I say. She turns into my chest and buries her head against me, crying scared and sick. Carlisle starts to walk over and I place my hand where he instructs me to which causes her to shiver. Tears begin to flow harder. "Shh… Shh… it's okay," I start when we hear softly from the other side of the door.

(Rosalie and Alice softly)

 _Sometimes in our lives_

 _We all have pain, we all have sorrow_

 _But if we are wise_

 _We know that there's always tomorrow._

(All softly)

 _Lean on us when you're not strong_

 _And we'll be your family; we'll help you carry on_

 _For it won't be long_

' _Till we're gonna need somebody to lean on_

(Boys softly)

 _Please, swallow your pride_

 _If I have things you need to borrow_

 _For no one can fill those of you needs_

 _That you won't let show_

(All together softly)

 _You just call on us, sister, when you need a hand_

 _We all need somebody to lean on_

 _We just might have a problem that you'll understand_

 _We all need somebody to lean on._

Carlisle and I notice Angela seems to relax a little so we decide it's the best time. Very softly he starts to count, "One, two," I remove my hand and he wipes the area, "three." We hear two soft cries from our daughter so I pull her closer. "Shh…All done my Angel Girl, all done." She continues to lean in and cries softly for a minute before she looks at Carlisle to see if he was done. She notices him disposing the syringe, a few tears still streaming down her cheeks. Before I can wipe them away I see Carlisle shake his head slightly.

He walks over and gently takes her from me before sitting in the chair placing her on his lap; he wants him time to comfort her.

"Angel Bug, please look at me." When she turns to look at him he continues, "Daddy is so proud of you."

Now she shakes her head and begins crying again.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"I…I cried, I begged you not to, I didn't want it." She says.

"Oh Angel Bug, that is a normal response, I knew you wouldn't want it, I knew you were scared and sick. But you didn't fight us, and listened to what we asked you to do. You my Angel Bug are a very good girl."

As Carlisle is talking to her I hear a soft knock on the door, I open it and see a five faces looking back at me.

"Momma is Angela okay?" Jasper asks.

"We are all worried; can we do anything to help?" Emmett adds.

"First, no I am sorry, but she is not, however she will be, she had a nightmare which caused another panic attack which then made her become sick. However, what you all just did was so wonderful, I know it helped her. You my wonderful children have already helped Angela's healing begin, just continue to be here for her, listen and support her. Later today she wants to tell you all what happened which will be very hard for her, so be patient and let her tell what she is comfortable telling. I know I don't have to say this, but do not push her for more information than she is comfortable telling." I tell them softly as I can hear her starting to drift off again.

"Can we say good night to her please?" Edward asks.

"Yes son, but only one at a time and please keep it quiet." Carlisle answers.

One by one they come in, walking over to their Father and Sister.

"Good night Darlin, I promise you're safe. We love you more than you may realize. Good night Papa," Jasper says before giving Angela a kiss and Carlisle a quick hug. "Good night Momma, I love you both too," he says before kissing my cheek.

"Good night Sis, don't worry we'll keep the monsters away. Good night Pops, Mom love you." Emmett says repeating the actions of his brother, being even gentler than normal as to not scare her because of his size.

"Hi Little Sis, I promise I will be here for whatever you need, including forcing me to shop," this made Angela smile slightly, knowing it would not take much force for Alice to shop. "I'm sorry for what ever happened to you and I promise to kick some…"

"Mary Alice," Carlisle warns her.

"I was going to say rear end Daddy, geez. I love you all." She says kissing us all before leaving the room.

"Hi Angela, I just want to remind you if you ever need someone to talk to my door is always open for you, even if I have to kick Emmett out." Rosalie says when we hear.

"Hey, I heard that," Emmett calls trying to sound playfully upset before he continues, "but then again for you Lil Sis I would go anywhere."

We notice another small smile forming on her face as we hear everyone giggling though the house.

"I hope I was able to help you even a little, I love you Sis, you are one of the only humans who treated us with respect without knowing what you did. When you told Bella it was nice she invited Edward with you to La Push, you showed you truly have a heart of pure love. You never judged us like others do. Try and get some sleep now my sister and remember I am just next door. Good night and sweet dreams." Rosalie finishes giving each of us a hug and kiss.

Last to come in is Edward, he waits until his brother's and sister's had their turns and motions for me to join him.

"Angela, you are truly the most selfless person we ever met, it is truly our honor to call you our friend, our family. I hope you understand what each of us said to you is true, we will do anything to protect you, help you, in whatever way you need us we will be there. Also while I cannot control my gift, I can promise to keep what I hear to myself unless I feel it involves your safety or that of anyone in our family, then I will have to speak up. Please believe me. Angela we only want to help you, and while we do not know what has caused your fear to be this bad know each of us have a fear of something. You are not alone; you will never be alone as long as one of us is here."

Angela looks over to Edward and I presume she asks him a question because he seems to be answering her.

"Part of our first life followed us into our second life. But remember we would never cause you harm intentionally, and we will do everything to not cause harm accidently either. Good night my newest Sister." Edward softly whispers this whole conversation so only Carlisle, Angela and I can hear him.

After Edward leaves, Carlisle carries our daughter to her room and I make sure she is completely covered and asleep before we head back to our room. I look at the clock and what seemed like hours is just a little over an hour.

"Why don't we turn the lights off and try to go into our slumber/trance state for a while?" Carlisle asks.

"What if she needs us?"

"Rosalie?" Carlisle calls loud enough for her to hear, but soft enough to not wake Angela up.

"Yes Dad."

"Can you let us know if your hear Angela, I want your Mom to get some down time."

"Okay, Good nigh Dad and Mom. Love you." She replies.

Even just a few years ago we never thought she would say that so freely. I quickly respond, "Thank you Rosebud, we love you too."

 **3 hours later (7:30 A.M.)**

I open my eyes and while I didn't actually sleep I feel more relaxed and rested. Carlisle is already up and finishing his shower.

"Good morning love," he says entering the room.

"Good morning dear, how is Angela doing?"

"She slept through the night, I suggest we let her sleep as long as she needs, she has been through a lot already and still has more to go through."

"Okay, but I do not think we should let her sleep all day, we should check on her in a little while if she is not up."

"Agreed"

I jump in the shower before heading downstairs, I notice Rosalie waiting on the landing telling me she wants to explain about singing last night. I am in awe that she not only did it once, but twice for her newest sister. Also that she admitted it that Carlisle had done this for her once and how it brought them closer together.

Once we finally make our way downstairs I am yet again surprised at what I find, Jasper and Emmett playing their video game on mute, while scream writing and bantering back and forth.

"Mornin Momma," Jasper says, "morning Mom," Emmett also says.

"Uh…Good morning."

"We didn't want to wake up Angela; she had such a rough night. Jazz and I decided to keep the volume down and write messages to keep it down." Emmett explains.

"How long have you been down here?" I ask.

"Since about six Momma," Jasper answers "were we too loud, I promise we tried to keep it down. Like Emmett said we were just too worried, so we decided to come down here and talk. Are we in trouble for not staying in our rooms longer?"

"No babies, in fact I am very proud of you for staying so quiet, respecting her needs. I am especially proud of all of you for caring so much for her."

"Papa? Momma?"

"Yes Son," Carlisle answers.

"Like we said, we were talking, and I promise Edward did not betray her trust, he did not tell us anything other than what I was feeling was correct. We all heard her crying during her nightmare, begging. Papa was it that bad for her?"

"Unfortunately yes it was, but that is her story to tell. Please no one bagger her for information more than she is able to give." Carlisle says.

"Daddy we were never planning that, we just want her to know we love her and are here to help her." Alice tells him.

"Thank you kids," I say, "that will mean the world to her to know."

Carlisle and I head into the kitchen where I warm us a couple cups of elk blood. As we are having our morning 'java', a term the kids taught us, Jasper comes in and sits down with us. I go to make him a cup as I see he's eyes are getting a little darker.

"Are you okay son?" Carlisle asks.

"I was just wondering something Papa."

"Oh, what is that?"

"When Angela was having her nightmare and even after she woke up she thought we would leave her, that Seth would no longer love her. Is what happened to her in the past what put this great fear in her so badly that she believes it true?"

"Yes Jasper, it was that traumatic to her. Why do you ask though?"

"I was just wondering if it would be okay to offer to tell her about my greatest fear. Maybe she will realize that she is not alone, and that we stick together no matter what."

"Son, you have actually given me an idea. Will you and your Mother join me in the living room please?"

We follow Carlisle to the living room, Jasper taking a seat near Alice while I sat with Edward. Carlisle stood in front of everyone. He first re-assured Edward he was not in trouble, he went on to explain what Jasper asked and what his idea was, he then asked for a vote. Not one hand is not raised, Emmett even raising both hands in agreement I was so proud of them. We decide to let Angela decide if she wants to hear about our fears and in what order she wants to hear them.

"Children I must say your Mother and I cannot be more proud of you than we are now, your willingness to accept, love and protect your newest sister is priceless. To be willing to talk about fears you may have or have had. You simply amaze us sometimes and we could never be more honored to call you all…"

"Even my two babies who are older than me," I quickly add.

"Our children."

The room is silent but their faces say a million words.

 **2 Hours later**

Momma, Angela is going to wake up soon. But she won't want to eat much, she is not very hungry. I suggest one scrambled egg with a piece of toast and tea." Alice says.

True to her word within about ten minutes Angela is up.

"Good morning Angel Bug," Carlisle says.

"Good morning Angel Girl," I add.

"Good morning Daddy Carlisle, Momma Esme I'm…"

Carlisle puts his hand up to stop her. "Angel Bug please do not finish that sentence. You were sick, you were scared. You listened and allowed your Momma Esme and me to help you. I do not want to hear you say I'm sorry, okay?"

"Okay, What about Thank You?" She asks.

I walk over to engulf her in a hug, "You my beautiful Angel Girl are very welcome."

Now Carlisle takes her from me and kisses her forehead. "Remember this Angel Bug, we love you very much and will always be here to help you."

After she finishes eating and has a human moment she comes into the living room.

"Um…excuse me everyone."

The kids turn the TV off and give her their full attention. Edward must have heard something because he walks over to her and walks her to where Jasper and Rosalie are sharing a couch. They instantly make room for her and she thanks them while taking a seat.

Once we are all sitting Angela begins,

"First thank you for respecting me enough to let Daddy do my physical, then to just let me relax last night. Oh by the way Jasper I love "Our You Being Served Again," and I loved playing games with everyone. Thank you for making me feel like I am part of the family."

"Hey Sis you are," Emmett says, causing Angela to shyly smile.

"I…please let me say this for myself…I hope you still feel that way when I'm done. I want to tell you what happened to cause what is happening."

"Hey Sis," Emmett says to get her attention, "we are here for you, just take your time and only say what you are comfortable saying."

"Thank you Emmy Bear," she says which now earns her a big smile. She takes a deep breath, and looks to Jasper for a small dose of relaxation. "I was fourteen years old when I started my cycle…"

As Angela is telling her story everyone listens to her, staying as quiet as they can. Whenever she starts getting upset one of the boys would change places with each other so she feels their protection. It seems to help because while she did have a few emotional moments, she did not become hysterical.

Once she is done I decide she needs to eat. She agrees to a bologna sandwich with a little chips and soda pop.

"Momma Esme?"

"Yes Angela"

"Thank you"

"You are very welcome, but for what sweetie?"

"Salt-free chips are my favorite."

"Alice thought you would like them." I tell her.

"Thank you Alice," she calls out.

"Your welcome," Alice calls back.

Once she was done I make her some tea and we head back to the living room. Now we place her between Carlisle and me.

"Angel Bug we hope you realize we are here for you."

She shakes her head yes.

"You may not realize this, but just because we are what we are does not mean we too do not have fears. I promise we do, in fact we want to offer you the opportunity to hear about ours if you wish to." Carlisle says.

"What?"

"You can ask any one or all of us about what we fear and we will tell you our story."

She sits there quietly for a few minutes before saying, "Daddy Carlisle?"

"Yes"

"Can you do it in order of how the family was created," she then looks at everyone to address them, "but only if you want to share them?"

"WE DO!" They all state at once.

She smiles and softly giggles at their response.

Okay, my Beautiful Angel Bug I guess I go first…"


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.** To all my beautiful readers, those who favorite and follow me and my stories, I am truly sorry it has been a while since I have posted anything. Between major writer's block and work issues it has been difficult to write. But I can say my writer's block is starting to clear up. I will be working on this and Sesquicentennial so I can get new chapter's posted. Thank you so much for your patience.

A special thank you to EdwardLovesKlutzyBella for helping me with some idea's and listening to me vent.

* * *

"You may not realize this, but just because we are what we are does not mean we too do not have fears. I promise we do, in fact we want to offer you the opportunity to hear about ours if you wish to." Carlisle says.

"What?"

"You can ask any one or all of us about what we fear and we will tell you our story."

She sits there quietly for a few minutes before saying, "Daddy Carlisle?"

"Yes"

"Can you do it in order of how the family was created," she then looks at everyone to address them, "but only if you want to share them?"

"WE DO!" They all state at once.

She smiles and softly giggles at their response.

"Okay, my Beautiful Angel Bug I guess I go first, please stop me if you have any questions. Okay?"

"Okay"

"As you already know parts or most of our stories, I am not going to go into a lot of details about my past. My fear was caused by my Father." I start when I hear a growls, knowing my children so well it doesn't surprise me I heard it, just from who.

"Mary Alice and Rosalie Lillian," I say.

"Sorry Daddy, sorry Dad," they say at the same time cautiously, unsure if they are in trouble or not.

I look towards Angela to make sure she is okay; ironically she seems unphased by it. I must have a questioning look on my face because she says,

"Daddy Carlisle my boyfriend phased into a very large wolf in front of my eyes. I spent the night in a house of animal drinking vampires, I am not sure if my new sisters growling are even close in comparison." She says to me.

"Okay Angel Bug, but they know how I feel about growling in this house. But as long as you are okay I will let this one slide and continue."

"I am Daddy Carlisle, I promise."

"I was born in the mid part of the 1600's in England, and changed at age 23 near the later part of the 1600's. My Father was an Anglican Pastor, who believed it was his duty to rid the world of the evil in it. Unfortunately he took many innocent lives at the same time.

My Mother…" I hesitate when I hear Edward calling to me mentally. I look at him and hear him say,

' _Say her name Father._ '

I continue looking at him, unsure, when he stands up and comes over to me, embracing me in a hug whispering very low, "Honor her Father." He then walks back to his Mother and takes his seat.

"My Mother, Catherine," everyone becomes very still and looks at me; I have never said her name out loud to anyone of them before. Not even to my beautiful wife. I know she has wondered, but she also knew that it was painful for me to think about her. When my eyes fall on Edward's when he nodes encouraging me that I am doing the right thing saying it.

"She died because of giving life to me. Just after she gave me my name, she closed her eyes and died. My Father decided then and there that I killed her, that I was a monster and needed to be raised to have the fear of …of everything. That I was a killer already and he would have to make sure I knew I was unworthy of God's love and forgiveness."

As I am speaking I feel myself getting worked up inside, I then notice Edward telling Jasper something, however, I try to continue telling my story.

"He kept his distance from me until I was old enough to be "trained to hunt, and beaten for my wrong doings. Old enough for him to teach me to believe I was what he thought I was, unworthy of love."

I hear more growling and even my newest child starting to say, "That bas…"

"Children!" Esme chides them just before I start hearing him again,

' _You are, you're worthless, you're no good, they think you're a joke of a leader. Those boys are just waiting to overtake you. Esme thinks you're a joke of a husband, of a man. You don't deserve any of them, you don't even know how to handle them, handle her.'_

"STOP! STOP IT! YOUR WRONG! YOUR WRONG!" I shout.

' _I am not you murderous monster, I should have killed you when you were born, look at you, you pathetic excuse of a man, you pathetic excuse of a husband and father. You murderous piece of …'_

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I AM NOT PATHETIC, I AM WORTH SOMETHING! I LOVE MY FAMILY AND THEY LOVE ME, UNLIKE YOU EVER DID! I HOPE YOU ARE ROTTING IN…" I am shouting again when I start to realize someone is talking to me.

"Papa! Papa, please stop! Papa look at me," I finally hear my son calling out to me. I snap out of whatever I am in to see Jasper in front of me. His hands on the sides of my face, his eyes full of worry. I turn and see my family just watching, I quickly turn back to face my son who begins to talk to me.

"Papa you're right, you are not nor have you ever been or will ever be what he said. You are the most amazing man I have ever met. You are strict but fair, loving and compassionate. Papa you always allow us to tell our side of the situation and as long as we are respectful you discuss our punishment first. You are not a coven leader, you are a husband, Father, Dad, Pops, Daddy and Papa for each of us, you are a friend, brother and uncle to so many more. I don't know of anyone else that would have accepted two strangers such as Alice and me from the moment they met us. You didn't offer us a coven; you offered us a home, a family. You never hold our mistakes against us or use them to punish us, and when you have to physically discipline us you always hold us after, let us calm down and show us we are loved and wanted. That we are forgiven. You are more of a Papa than my Pa ever was. I know I can speak for everyone here when I say we love you with everything we have and are beyond grateful to have you as our Father. Papa I am honored to be able to call you and Momma my parents, especially since you did not create Alice or me." He finishes hugging me closely, I pull him closer embracing him, accepting all the love and calming feelings he is projecting to me when I hear Esme talking to Angela.

"His greatest fear is he will become his Dad, he will turn on, hurt and abuse his children and me. That he is a murder, a monster, not the caring doctor, loving husband, father, brother and friend he is. That his belief he has a soul and God has forgiven him is wrong. That he will one day burn in the depths of Hell like his Father always told him he would."

Angela looks so sad now that it begins to break my un-beating heart. I watch as she gets up and slowly comes over to me. Once she is in front of me she begins talking,

"Daddy Carlisle, I wish he was here. I would love to see what my new family would do to him, especially my new Momma Bear Esme. She even growled when you were out of it (she whispers to me) I look at Esme who just smiles at me. Daddy Carlisle trust me when I say that you do have a soul that God has beyond forgiven you, he loves you. Look at his family he has blessed you with. My Dad more than once has said to his congregation how blessed our town of Forks is to have had God send Dr. Carlisle Cullen to us, to our little hospital. I also believe that your Mom would be so very, very proud of you."

I look at her questioningly.

"Daddy Carlisle with everything you lived through, with everything that happened to you how could she not be. You made the choice to not be like the others of your kind," she turns towards the rest of the family to say, "you all made the choice and mistakes don't count. Jasper your situation doesn't count either, you were forced into that world, what you had to do you did to survive." Turning back to me she continues, "you taught your family, your extended family to live on animal blood, you took in what was once your enemy and made them family, you accepted humans into your life, your family. Not to mention how many people you have helped, cared for and saved. You Daddy Carlisle, you and this family do have souls and none of you are murderous monsters."

Again turning to address us all she finishes with, "and I am honored to call you my family now, and will be happy to talk to anyone who needs to talk whenever they need to talk. I love you, I love all of you."

I quickly pull her into a hug, embracing her when I say, "we love you to Angel Bug, and are also honored to call you our daughter, our sister, our friend."

We decide to take a short break Esme goes into the kitchen and gets Angela a cup of tea and some homemade oatmeal cookies. When she comes back in Angela asks if maybe her new Mom can go next followed by the order of the family. We all agree and get settled again, I now go sit where Esme was next to our newest daughter and Esme goes to where I was before she begins.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.** My beautiful readers, thank you again for your patience, this chapter was harder to write than I thought as it's Esme's fear. I just want to warn everyone that there are references to her abuses, though I do not go into any details. But if this is not your type of story to read please stop.

Also if you are like me, you will need tissues when reading it.

A special thank you to EdwardLovesKlutzyBella for helping me with some idea's and listening to me vent, you are a great friend and author.

* * *

 **Esme POV**

"My story contains a fear I had and one that will come back from time to time. To understand them better I will tell you a little about my life before I married Carlisle.

When I was sixteen I first met Carlisle, he was covering for the E.R. Dr. when I broke my leg falling out of a tree. Unfortunately when I went back to have my cast removed he was gone. My Father said it was just a school girl crush. A few years later I was pressured to marry a man by the name of Charles Evenson, I was twenty two. We didn't even get through what they now call "the honeymoon period" before it started. The night of our wedding is when he started, all because I was nervous and not sure of what to do. He forced himself on me, when I asked him to stop he hit me."

I hesitated while looking at Angela not sure how much more I should tell her about what Charles did to me, when I hear,

' _Mother tell her, she needs to know she's not alone.'_

' _But I don't want to hurt her, I don't want her to relive it, relive what almost happened to her.'_

I see Edward glance towards her when he answers,

' _She already has, now she needs help t_ o _heal. She needs us Mother."_

"Ahem"

I turn to see Angela staring at me before she continues.

"Momma Bear Esme please stop having a conversation with Edward through mind speak. You all agreed I can ask any questions, right?"

We all answer together,

"Yes, of course, anything, you beta little bug."

We all look at Emmett.

"Little Bug?" She asks surprised.

"Yeah, Pops calls you Angel Bug, and now your our newest little sister, so that makes you our little bug," he says smiling.

"Oh Emmy Bear." Angela says smiling back. "Momma Esme, did he…did…"

"Charles," I answer.

She shakes her head no before continuing,

"Did that monster…did he continue to assault you?" She asks looking down.

"Assault?" I think I know what she means, but want to make sure when we all hear a whisper from her.

"Rape you?" She whispers it so low we barley heard her even with our vampire hearing.

' _Be honest Mother she needs to know you truly understand what almost happened to her.'_

I walk over to her kneeling down so I am eye to eye with her and answer,

"Yes Angel he did, repeatedly throughout our whole marriage."

Her reaction surprises us because she not only does she appear to space out, but she pulls away from Carlisle, but she goes to smack him, thinking he was Charles. I look at her as he stops her and is about to reprimand her when I jump in.

"Angela, look at me. Please. That's Carlisle, not Charles, Angel. That's Daddy Carlisle."

I see her starting to come back and register what I am saying when she gets scared about what she was about to do and how he will react.

"Don't worry Angel," I say as I put my hands on her face. "I promise you will not be in trouble." I continue now looking at Carlisle. He nods and reaches for her hands.

"Angel Bug your Momma Esme is correct, however, I will not let this slid without saying this, if you had hit me you would have received some punishment. Also if you ever try or actually hit me two things will be very, very sore. Do you understand?" Carlisle asks semi-sternly.

"Yes Daddy Carlisle, Daddy I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I don't even know why I was going to, I thought you were him."

As he kisses her forehead he says,

"I know Angel Bug, I know."

I decide I should continue.

"My parents were no help, they said he was stressed and I should be more understanding. That I must have been doing or saying something to upset him. My Mother even said that he was not raping me; he wouldn't have to be so forceful if I just did what I was suppose to.

When the war broke out he was drafted and I prayed he would be killed. Unfortunately he came home and was even more violent. After one of the more violent," I take an unneeded breathe and continue, "attacks."

Now I am stopped by the sound of my whole family, even my newest child gasping, I wanted to stop when I heard Edward,

' _Mother she is just hurting for you. Don't stop she already has a question but won't ask you yet.'_

' _Okay, but stop me if you need to.'_

"I conceived my first child," I notice Angela looking at me questioningly so I continue to explain, "see I consider all of them," I say pointing to my children, "along with Jacob, Leah, Seth, Bella and now you one of my children. When I found out I was pregnant I knew I had to leave before he hurt my baby or even taught the baby it was normal to abuse or be abused."

"Momma Esme did anyone help you?"

"No, back then it was not spoken about. My parents kept saying it was my fault. If I was a better wife, if I didn't deny him what he wanted I would not get hit. But I knew otherwise.

While he was at work one morning, I ran away to my cousin's house. She did try and hide me as long as she could. Unfortunately one day her husband was talking to my parents and forgot, he told them where I was, they then told Charles. I had to leave and run again, this time losing the last member of my family and the only one who believed me, as I could not contact her anymore. I ended up in Ashland Wisconsin posing as a war widow using my maiden name, and taking a job as a teacher. I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy."

I feel myself getting emotional and notice Jasper getting up, walking towards me sending his love and calming feelings to me. I give him a smile before he goes back to sit by Alice and I continue.

"I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, William Platt. I held him and vowed to be the best mother he could have, teaching him how to treat women. Then just two short days later the unthinkable happened, at just two days old I held my beautiful baby boy as he…as he…"

I had to stop as I now was crying at the memory Edward came over and pulled me in his arms as Jasper softly spoke the words,

"Momma's first born son, William passed away in her arm."

Now not only was I crying but all my daughters including my newest.

I see Edward changing places with his father as Carlisle walks over to me. He kisses my cheek softly before whispering to me,

"Let me tell the rest of your human life, than you can continue my love."

I nod in agreement, than let him lead me over to Edward. All the kids come to sit around me for comfort.

I see how upset Esme is becoming and I am trying to let her tell her story when I hear Edward.

' _Father'_

I look towards him acknowledging I heard him. I see him holding his Mother.

' _She needs you, I'll sit with Angela. Maybe offer to finish telling Mother's human life. She needs to do her own fears.'_

I must have given him the wrong look as he lowered his eyes in submission to me.

' _Edward, no I'm sorry, you did nothing wrong. I just don't know if she will want me to, but I will ask.'_

I get up and walk over to them thanking Edward mentally. As I take Esme from him I place my hand on his shoulder and smile, hopefully letting him know how much I love him.

' _I love you to Father.'_

"Esme," I whisper to my beautiful wife.

She looks up at me,

"Let me tell the rest of your human life, and then you can continue my love."

She nods and I lead her over to where Edward is sitting. Before I can ask I see Emmett carrying Rose over and sitting on the floor in front of their Mother, while Jasper takes Alice's hand and walks over sitting next to them on Angela's side.

"Thank you boys, I am once again beyond proud of the love, care and concern you show your Mother, mates and sisters.

I am going to finish your Mother's human life and then she will continue her story.

Edward and I had moved to Ashland a short time before Esme. I took a job at the local hospital working midnights.

The day Esme lost her son I was off, but the next day I worked I was assigned to morgue duty. I noticed on the records they lost a two day old baby boy to Lung Fever so I decided to go say a prayer over him. As I located his, let's say place, I looked again at the name, "Platt" and recalled a beautiful young girl I had met just a few years earlier in Columbus Ohio. I knew it couldn't be, but I asked about his parents. They told me she was a war widow, she found out she was pregnant just after her husband died. Little did I know as I was praying for his soul I would see what some might call my true love, I call her my soulmate being brought in. One of the orderlies brought in a young woman who committed suicide. He even commented that is was very sad since she just lost her son and now would not be with him in Heaven. I explained that as the son of a preacher I was taught that God forgives certain mistakes we make, that since she was not in her right mine when she did this he would send her to Purgatory for a period of time then allow her into his kingdom. We just need to pray for her and her son."

"Why did you tell him that? Back then they didn't think that way I was told. Also what is Lung Fever?" Angela asks.

"Lung Fever is now called Pneumonia. Back then we didn't have the treatments like we do now so very few made it, especially those who were very young.

As for Purgatory, you are correct, most did not believe this way, however, I truly believe God is all loving and all forgiving when we ask his forgiveness. Plus I actually picked up a faint heart beat in her. I decided I needed to try and save her, after the orderly left I used my break to sneak Esme out and to our house. Edward was waiting at the door when I arrived. I placed her on a bed where I proceeded to bite her, knowing I didn't have much time. I decided to bite her neck and upper legs making sure to get the jugular and inferior vena cava veins. This way I was sure if there was any chance to save her this would be it. I didn't want to lose her again if I didn't have to. Three long days later she awoke and now I will let her finish her story.

Are you able to continue my love?" I ask Esme.

 **Esme's POV**

"Yes dear, thank you." I reply, and then gently kiss my true love.

"Before I continue I want to tell you what you're Dad left out. While I was going through my transformation Carlisle took my son and gave him a proper burial, even buying a grave site and marker. Then shortly after Jasper and Alice came into our family Jasper had a new one made since a group of vandals destroyed a bunch in the cemetery he was in. Jasper had a beautiful marble engraved:  
 **"William Carlisle Platt Cullen"  
** **"March 13, 1921 – March 15, 1921"**

 **"Loved son and brother"** with a teddy bear on it."

"Oh Jasper that's so sweet," Angela says.

"Thank you Darlin, it was the least I could do for my new Momma."

"It was a wonderful surprise my baby boy." I say before continuing.

"So after I awoke I was obviously very scared as I didn't know what happened. I knew my son was gone, I remembered I jumped to kill myself and the horrible burning, so bad I truly thought I was sent to Hell for what I did. But the first person I saw was a young boy with bronze hair and golden eyes. He was so young, he also had a look in his eyes that seemed so sad, longing like he missed someone very much. At first I was not scared until I heard another man speak.

"Has she awoken Edward?"

I look back to the young man who smiles gently towards me.

"Yes Father," he replies.

Then I hear the door open and I jump to the furthest corner and cower, afraid of whom it is and what is going to happen to me. Then I notice something going on between these two men.

' _Please, please don't hurt me,'_ I'm begging in my head. The second man just looks at me unsure of what to say or do.

' _I told you Father, someone hurt her bad.'_

I now stare at whom I learned to be Edward and asked,

"How…how did you know?"

He explained he was a mind reader, that while he tries hard to respect other's thoughts, sometimes it's just too hard. Apparently my mind was screaming while I was out of it.

"Don't worry, I didn't say anything about what happened or who did it, I was just telling him what he was thinking was correct."

' _What?'_ I try asking him mentally to see if it was true.

"He suspected someone hurt you, he wishes we never left Columbus when we did, and he just wanted you to be happy." Edward tells me.

I turn to look at the other man and say "Carlisle?"

"Yes Esme it's me,"

I look away when I hear him say,

"Esme, Esme please look at me," when I do he continues, "I promise I will never harm you. I promise."

It took me a little time to register what was being said when Carlisle finally suggested we go hunting. Let's just say I didn't do too well my first time.

"You did very well for your fist time Mother," Edward says.

"Thank you baby."

Well I didn't feel like I did, I destroyed my dress. Once I saw it I started to back away and cower down again. Edward made his way over to me and spoke very softly.

"Esme it's okay, no one is upset. You should have seen me after my first hunt, I was a mess. I had blood in my hair, my shirt was destroyed, and I was covered head to toe in mud and blood. Carlisle just started chuckling at me and informed me I needed a bath.

I watched as Carlisle walked slowly towards me, his hands up in a surrender position. Once he was close he put his hand out and Edward carefully took mine and placed it in his. Carlisle then carefully placed his other hand on top before saying,

"Esme, I swear you have nothing to fear. None of us are clean our first times, it takes practice and time. I promise it will get better. Please come home and take a long hot bath, you can clean up. I had Edward go to your house and get some clothes and personal items for you. We can get whatever else you wish before we leave."

We got home and just as he said 4 of my dresses were placed on the bed in the room where I woke up. Edward told me they created it for me during my transformation. On a table was placed my bible and a couple of books I had as a human.

"I didn't go in your person things I saw those out and thought you may like having them." Edward explained from the doorway. I thanked him and told him I believed him.

Over the next several months I got to know Edward very well and became more comfortable around him and Carlisle. I was actually starting to think of Edward as a son. Even talking to him about when I first met Carlisle, being forced to marry Charles to please my parents, my dreams for William. I wanted him to truly understand my life before my change and why I felt the need to do what I did , most of all why I was so fearful after I woke. He was so sweet, sitting and listening to me, telling me about his human life, his parents, how much he missed his Mother Elizabeth. We would spend hours talking while Carlisle was at work. Then one day Carlisle came in the living room as he had the day off and asked me if I cared to join him on a walk. He also asked Edward to join us but to walk a little bit behind us so he could talk to me privately. Edward laughed, winking at me and said,

"Excuse me Dr. Cullen, but don't you think you should ask my permission to take Miss Esme for a walk? After all I know what your intentions are after all."

"Well Mr. Mason Cullen since you are my son, no I do not." Carlisle responded laughing now.

"Well as Miss Esme's only other "living family member" I feel you should." Edward replies with his sweet crooked smile.

"Well let me tell you what I think young man," Carlisle said trying not to laugh while sounding stern. It didn't work.

Next thing I knew Carlisle tackled Edward on the living room floor and they had a wrestle/tickling match going on. That was until Carlisle stopped it fearing I was scared. He must have said something to Edward in his mind because they both stopped and looked only to see me laughing.

"Edward thank you for being so sweet, but I think I will agree to go for a walk with Carlisle. That is only if you agree to walk with us slightly behind." I tell him.

That was the beginning of our relationship, we courted for a few months, then on New Year's Eve Carlisle and Edward surprised me with the most beautiful wedding at a small chapel near where we lived. The next day we all headed to Denali where we dropped Edward off with our family while Carlisle and I went on our honeymoon.

For the next few years I thought I finally found my family, that was until something happened and my fear started all over again. I think I should wait though to talk about it until after one of the kid's talks about theirs as they go together.

"Momma Esme is it still there, your other fear?" Angela asks.

"No, not really baby girl. I will admit sometimes it tries to come back, but I know how to fight it better now. I know it will not happen."

"Okay, I'm sorry about what happened to you, but I am not sorry that Daddy Carlisle saved you because now I have you to." Angela says before she hugs me.

We decide this is a good place to take a break, Rose and Alice offer to make Angela lunch so Carlisle and I can go on a quick hunt.

 **A. POV.**

I am sitting thinking about doing a portrait for Momma and Daddy Cullen when I hear Edward.

"They will love it Angela."

"Are you sure? I don't want to upset them."

"What are you talking about doing Little Bug?" Emmett asks smiling.

"I was going to make a special gift for Momma and Daddy Cullen."

"I think you should darlin and Edward is right, whatever you give them they will love. Do you need us to help you with anything?" Jasper asks.

"No I think I'm good, but if I need anything I will ask I promise."

"OH THEY WILL LOVE IT!" Alice squeals at the top of her lungs causing everyone to laugh.

After I fill everyone else in, I ask them to please no tell.

They agree, now I just need to make it.

* * *

 **A.N** #2

I am going to finish the chapter I have been stuck on for Sesquicentennial so the next chapter for this story may be a little time away, but don't worry I am going to be working on it. Edward will be next so please come back to see the other's fears.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. I am so sorry it has taken a while for an update, between life, work and very stubborn vampires not wanting to talk much I have had a hard time getting updates worked on. Good news is at least the vampires and wolves are talking again. I am also close to an new chapter for Sesquicentennial and It's Raining It's Pouring.**

 **This is part one of Edwards Fear, part two hopefully will be coming soon.**

* * *

We all head back into the living room and settle down.

"Edward is my first born," Carlisle starts. "Do you wish to go next or pass?" He asks me.

I look at him and mentally say: 'I just don't want to hurt her.'

'Who?' He asks.

'Mother, I don't want to hurt Mother.' I respond.

She must have heard me because I hear her call me.

"Edward, baby the past is the past. I know you, I love you and you were forgiven so many years ago."

I walk over to hug her and say "Thank you Mother," before I kiss her cheek.

I walk over to where Angela is sitting, and sit on the ottoman in front of her before I begin. Taking an unneeded breath I feel Jasper sending calming waves my way.

"Thanks Jazz." I say.

"I was born in 1901 to Edward and Elizabeth Mason Sr. My biological dad was prominent attorney in Chicago and was able to dout on my Mother since they began their courtship. They had been married a few years when she became pregnant with me.

When I was born I became their world, or so they lead me to believe. Don't get me wrong, I was my Mother's world, she much like our Mother Esme made sure I knew how much I was wanted and loved. But also like Esme you didn't want to get on her wrong side. My Dad Edward Sr. made sure we both had everything we could have ever wanted or asked for from a nice house, private school, finest cloths to a grand piano."

"The one you play?' Angela asks.

"Yes, that was my Mother Elizabeth's. She used it to teach kids and eventually me."

"I'm sorry if I said something to upset you Edward, I just want to say that piano is beautiful. If I any ask, what kind is it? I mean I know it's a full grand, what I mean is what company." Angela says.

"A Steinway and Son," I answer, "and you said nothing wrong so no need to apologize."

"Thank you Edward, and WOW, our church has a baby grand by Steinway and Son. They are my favorite sounding pianos."

"Do you play Angela?"

"No, not that good. I have played around on it a little but no formal lessons. People think because my Dad the Pastor of our church we have money. But sometimes…well truthfully sometimes it's hard for my parents. They know I how much I would love lessons, but I personally think it would take away from my brothers so I always come up with a reason not to accept their offer." She explains.

"Well how about I teach you, I would love to hear you play at your church one day."

"Really? Thank you, but only if you promise to tell me if it becomes too much or I am really not that good at it."

"I promise, but I am sure you will do great, plus you can come over anytime you want to practice here."

"Thank you again Edward, this means a lot to me."

"You're very welcome Angela, truly my pleasure. Now where was I...Edward Sr. made sure mom had everything she could have wanted, a large house, the finest cloths, even her dream piano.

After a few years of trying, Mothers final dream came true and she gave birth to her first and what would be her only child. I was born September 1, 1901. Now Edward Sr. began again showering her with gifts, and making sure his son and name sake was given the best in life. I had private school, fancy cloths, any and everything except what I really desired…a Father. He was always at work or traveling for work. My Mother was everything to me, my parents, teacher and guardian. We had a unique bonding and relationship, as I grew older I became her confident also. She would talk to me about almost everything, including how lonely she was when he was gone on a work trip."

I take another unneeded breath then continue,

"In September 1918, my Dad had just came home from a trip and was not feeling well, the next day he started running a fever. Mother and I took him to the hospital. While I had to continue school, Mother stayed at his side as much as possible. I would go after school and sit with him so she could get a break and rest."

I stop and take a deep breath as I know the next part for me is going to be hard to talk about. I glance over to Jazz who nodes before sending me a small calming wave, Father feels it also and walks over to us, noticing my eyes are glistening with venom tears he whispers,

"Son, I can take over if you want, I will tell this part for you. Also, Jasper thank you son for helping your brother."

Jasper nodes to Father and reigns back the feels a bit.

'If you don't mind Father, thank you.' I say mentally.

'Not at all, just let me know if you wish to take over this part.'

 **.**

"I'm going to tell this part for Edward, and if any of my other children with help with any part of your story I will help you too.

I met the Mason family the morning after Edward Sr. was admitted. I was just starting a long stretch on to help relieve my fellow Dr.'s who were now fighting this epidemic. As soon as I introduced myself I knew Edward Sr. was much worse than they thought, also that Elizabeth had already contracted it…"

Edward looks sadly at me now.

"Yes son, I'm sorry to say she even knew she had it. She didn't want to let you know because she knew it would only upset and worry you more.

I also could tell Edward was also fighting it. Sadly approximately forty-five hours after meeting them I had to unfortunate displeasure of pronouncing Edward Sr. and informing Elizabeth. I also had to beg her to allow me to admit her for treatment, she promised me she would allow it after she buried her husband and if she could fine somewhere for Edward to stay. I knew she was looking for any excuse not to come back so I promised her I was going to admit both of them after the funeral so Edward would be near her at all times.

Three days later Elizabeth and Edward came back and were admitted under me. Much as before the Mother Hen kicked in and she started taking care of Edward and not herself. Every time I came to check on them I found Elizabeth tending to Edward. I even had to chastise her a few times for being out of bed and not listening to me. I went to check on them one night, Edward was sleeping and Elizabeth asked to talk to me. She told me she knew the end was getting closed and asked me to save her son anyway I could. She even said 'I know you be the Father Edward desired the one he needs. Please take him as your own when I am gone."

As I am telling this part I hear a soft cry, when I turn towards the direction I see what I never have dreamed I would see, Rosalie comforting Edward. I think about stopping when I hear Esme tell me to continue. I look over to Edward being held by his sister, knowing what part I'm at.

"It's okay Edward, we're here, I'm here. I may not always get along or agree with you but I'm always here for you." Rosalie whispers to him.

After another small gasp I decide I need to finish my part so Edward can finish his.

"I try to tell Elizabeth I can save them both, they can still be together, but she refuses my offer. 'Thank you Dr. Cullen, but I'm meant to be with my husband, his birth father. Please just save my baby any way you can and please take care of him for me. Also please do me one last thing, always reassure him how much I love him.' As I agree she then said, 'God Bless you Dr. Cullen, Carlisle you are more than my Dr. your my friend.' These would be her final words as Elizabeth then closed her eyes forever.

It was then I truly knew what I had to do, I had to change Edward and raise him in this life as my own. I had to keep my promise to my new friend Elizabeth.

Frist I had to tell Edward about his Mother's passing. Edward was growing weaker by the hour, that evening I had him moved to a private room, I told the nurses I had to tell him about his Mother's passing and I knew he would have an extremely hard time with the news. That they were extremely close to each other so I wanted time alone with him to help him deal with the information.

It took several hours and a mild sedative to calm Edward down, only to have him begin to get hysterical again, wondering what will happen to him now that they were both gone. I decided to pick him up; cradling him like a child while I re-assured him everything would be okay. His Mother and I had spoken about who would care for him had they both passed. I began humming to him softly to help calm him down.

During the night I notice him having a harder time breathing; I realize time was running out for him so I decide to give him another injection to sedate him a bit more. I laid him on the bed, looked up to the Heaven's asking God to forgive me for what I was about to do.

I then whisper in Edward's ear, 'Please forgive me and know I will always be here for you Son, I promise I will always be here for you.'

Then I bent down biting his neck and beginning his change."

Now I take a moment, and as I am about to continue I hear Edward,

"Father, I can take over now, I just want to get something from my room first."

"Okay Son"

"Why don't we take a moment while Edward runs upstairs, Angela you can have a moment to herself if you would like and get a drink?"

As Angela heads to the bathroom, Edward heads to his room coming back with a letter, now we wait for Angela to return…


End file.
